The Invasion Saga
by AstroKender
Summary: It's been four years since the fateful battle with Cell. The Earth has been quiet for a long while, but is this just the calm before the storm? Something dark is lurking on the horizon, waiting for the right moment to strike. Let's hope Gohan is ready.
1. Invasion Saga Ch 1: Disturbance

Title: The Invasion Saga  
Author: AstroKender  
Warnings: Gore. Angst. Sap.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Takes place between the Cell and Buu sagas. Gohan centric.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review.  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
There was blood everywhere....  
  
His clothes were soaked in it; the floor was covered.... His hands...  
  
His hands were stained with their blood.  
  
Dead. They were all dead.   
  
All of them.  
  
"See what your power does? You could have saved them but instead, you destroyed them. You killed them all, Gohan."  
  
"No..."  
  
Gohan stared in horror at his surroundings. His friends, his family, lay scattered around him like broken dolls. Dead. Turning, his foot brushed up against something solid and he looked down.   
  
"W-why, Gohan?" Krillin coughed, reaching for him with the bloody stump of his arm. Gohan stared at the hole in the bald man's chest with a kind of horrid fascination. Bile rose in his throat and he gagged. He turned from the dying Krillin, unable to look upon his mangled friend anymore.   
  
"Why, why did you kill us?"   
  
Gohan whirled around to stare at the corpses of his family. "I'm sorry! I-I couldn't control it!"  
  
"Your awful power destroys everything. You destroyed everything because you were too weak to control it...."   
  
"I'm sorry." Shaking his head, Gohan stumbled back a few steps, turned, and ran from the bloody forms of his friends. Their sightless eyes followed him accusingly.   
  
He ran past the corpses of Tien and Yamcha, past Bulma and Master Roshi's shattered bodies. He ran until his lungs screamed for air and the pain in his side made him fall to his knees. Gasping, he rested his forehead against the cool ground.  
  
Feeling a touch to his hair, Gohan fearfully raised his eyes. A glowing figure stood before him, two finger's pressed to his brow. The figure turned towards him and smiled.  
  
"Da-daddy?"  
  
Goku nodded to his son, his face serene. "Stop fighting, Gohan. If you don't stop, you'll destroy all that you love."  
  
Gohan stared up at him. "B-but what if--?"  
  
"Do you want to kill someone else like you did me? Or Trunks?" He gestured off to the side and Gohan followed his gaze to two huddled figures. Young Trunks cradled his future self in his arms, trying to stanch the flow of blood from the gaping wound in the young man's chest. Tortured blue eyes gazed up at him.  
  
"Why, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan's fists clenched as he looked back towards his father. "I-I did that?"  
  
"Don't you remember? It was during your fight with Cell, after I died...."   
  
Suddenly Goku's body was surrounded by light as he exploded into a million sparkling pieces. Gohan gasped and reached out reflexively. "Father!"  
  
"He's dead. Like all of us."   
  
Hearing that voice, Gohan choked. Spinning around, he faced the fallen form of his mentor. "Piccolo!"  
  
The Namek lay face down on the ground, wine colored blood trickling from his parted lips. "Tell me, Gohan.... How many times...do I have to die, because of you?"  
  
"Piccolo!" Tears streamed down the half-Saiyan's cheeks. He watched as his closest friend slowly faded away. He was losing him again!  
  
"No, no.... NO!"  
  
Gasping, Gohan jerked awake.  
  
***  
  
  
It's been four years since the fateful battle with Cell. And for the most part, they have been four years of peace. Gohan is well on his way to becoming a man and, since his father's death, he has taken it upon himself to take care of his mother and baby brother. The Earth has been quiet for a long while, but is this just the calm before the storm? Something dark is lurking on the horizon, waiting for the right moment to strike. Let's hope our boys are ready for it.  
  
  
Ch. 1- Disturbance  
  
  
Gohan sat up in his bed, tears mingling with sweat as he panted, shuddering with the aftershocks of his nightmare. Rubbing his face on his flannel nightshirt, he glanced over at the clock: Three AM. Sighing, he forced his fist to unclench its death grip on the sheets. There was no way he would get back to sleep after that disturbing dream.  
  
Gohan stared out his window sadly, watching the stars twinkle softly in the heavens. In his mind's eye, he relived those last few minutes of his father's life, when Goku had nobly sacrificed himself to save the planet. He still felt responsible for his death.  
  
"I wish you were here now, Dad. I need you to make everything okay again."  
  
Unbidden, his tears began to flow once more. Scrubbing at them irritably, his gaze dropped to the hills that darkened the distant horizon. "What are you doing, Piccolo? I haven't seen you in a long time."  
  
Brightening slightly, Gohan slid out of bed and slipped on a T-shirt and a pair of jeans. He took a moment to fondly remember his purple gi, which was made for him by Piccolo. But the uniform would hardly fit him now. Shaking his head and smiling, he slid open his window and flew off silently into the night.  
  
***  
  
Gohan watched silently from the shadows of a copse of trees as three Namekians battled each other in the night air. Their fluidity of movement made the fight seem almost like a dance as they spun around each other. Swooping and diving, the figures ruthlessly barraged each other with a flurry of kicks and punches until all three were gasping for breath.   
  
One of the Namekians paused suddenly, halting the fight. Gohan watched as he floated down to the cracked ground below. The other two swooped down and slammed into him until they merged into one whole person once more. Piccolo glanced back towards the grove where Gohan was hiding.  
  
"You're getting rusty, kid. I heard you coming a mile away."  
  
Gohan grinned sheepishly and left his hiding spot to come out into the dim light offered by the stars. Piccolo's eyes raked over his frame approvingly. "You've grown. But you haven't been training." His dark gaze swept over him once more. "You're too thin."  
  
Blushing, Gohan scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I've been real busy taking care of mom and Goten. Trunks too sometimes. Not much time to train, I'm afraid."   
  
"Goten huh? I hear he's just like your father." Piccolo stared at the landscape absently, so he missed Gohan's wince.  
  
"Yeah...All he does is eat and play." He laughed weakly.  
  
Piccolo turned to stare at him. "Why are you here, Gohan? It's been three years."  
  
"I-I..." Now that he was here, what should he say? Piccolo, I had a bad dream that made me cry and scared me so much that I went to the one person left on earth that I feel safe with? Gohan could just picture the Namek's sneer. He couldn't bear for Piccolo to think that he was so weak.   
  
"Uh, no reason at all, Piccolo! Just visiting. Brr...It's kinda chilly out here, don't you think?" Gohan rubbed his arms for effect. "I'll go gather up some wood and we can build a fire."  
  
Before the Namek could speak, Gohan had blasted off into the woods, disappearing in their shadowy depths. Piccolo just stared after him, frowning. Gohan wasn't one to lie, at least to him. Something must be very wrong.  
  
"What is troubling you, kid?"  
  
Gohan returned a short time later, carrying an armful of wood. They both sat beside the fire in silence, Gohan reluctant to talk and Piccolo having nothing to say. But the silence was companionable, it seemed like no time had passed since the Namek had taken the whiny little boy out here and left him to survive on his own.   
  
But Gohan knew he had always been watching over him. No matter what, whenever he was in trouble, Piccolo would be there to help him. That was just the way things were.   
  
Smiling, Gohan lay down next to his old teacher and closed his eyes. His nightmares would never reach him with Piccolo on guard, even though the Namek didn't know what he was guarding the boy from. Suddenly heavy lids closed over dark eyes and Gohan fell gently into the realms of sleep.  
  
Piccolo watched him as he slept, his brow furrowed slightly with worry. Sighing, he reached out one green hand and rested it on top of the boy's thick black hair. He didn't know what was wrong, but he'd be there for Gohan, no matter what.  
  
***  
  
Gohan woke as the first rays of sunlight hit the plateau. Yawning hugely, he stumbled to his feet, looking at his dirty clothes in dismay. His mother would have a fit. He glanced over to where Piccolo had sat last night, but the Namek was gone.  
  
Probably by his waterfall, Gohan thought with a smile. Stretching his sore muscles, the young man began kicking dirt over the dying embers of last nights fire, extinguishing them. He was amazed that he had slept so well out here, since it's been so long since he was forced to lie on such a cold, hard surface. And especially after that nightmare.  
  
Shuddering slightly, Gohan bit his lip. Piccolo may have been content not to ask any questions last night, but he knew the Namek wasn't likely to extend the same courtesy this morning. It would be best to leave before he came back. And besides, Gohan told himself, ChiChi and Goten would worry if they went into his room and he wasn't there.   
  
He ran as quietly as possible across the plateau, trying to gain enough distance that his ki wouldn't be so easily detected. Thinking he had gone far enough, Gohan jumped into the air, flying silently in the direction of his home. He had flown less than half a mile when a gruff voice resounded in his head.  
  
"Be careful, kid."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened and his flight faltered as he whirled around. One hundred meters below, on one of the tallest cliffs around, stood Piccolo, his cape flapping in the breeze. Gohan could feel the Namek's stare even at so far a distance.  
  
Swallowing nervously, Gohan waved at the figure halfheartedly before jetting off, at a much faster pace then before. Piccolo was left staring off into the horizon the boy had disappeared over.   
  
Hours turned into days and days turned into weeks as Gohan tried his best to go on as usual. But his sleep was still being plagued with nightmares so sever that the young boy had finally gave up any pretense of sleeping and just stayed awake all night, studying. But with the lack of sleep had come horrible migraines which further seemed to sap the young man's strength. At fifteen, Gohan was feeling more like fifty.  
  
He knew eventually all the stress was bound to catch up with him, but Gohan plowed stubbornly onward. There was no one he could talk to that could possibly understand what was going on, and the half-Saiyan wasn't too keen on talking about the matter anyway. He occasionally entertained vague thoughts of flying back to talk to Piccolo, but shook them off as he chastised himself for being so weak.  
  
He was outside, playing tag with Goten and Trunks, when it hit. A migraine so painful it felt like the time Freiza was crushing his head under his clawed foot. Gohan stumbled and clutched his head, causing Goten to stop running and look up at him in worry.  
  
Trunks appeared at his side suddenly, tugging at his shirt. "Are you okay, Gohan?"   
  
"Yeah, Trunks. I'm fine." Gohan's hands dropped and he smiled weakly at the lilac-haired boy. He waited for the world to stop spinning for a moment before continuing. "It's a beautiful day guys, perfect for swimming. Why don't you two run along ahead and I'll catch up to you later."  
  
Goten's eyes brightened and he nodded happily. But his smile dimmed as he watched his big brother waiver unsteadily on his feet. "But, what are you going to do, Gohan?"  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to go into the house and take a quick nap...." Gohan's eyes clenched shut, as the earth seemed to slide out from under him.  
  
The next thing he knew he was laying on the ground with two sets of wide, worried eyes staring down at him. Then his vision went black as he fell into unconsciousness, his brother's voice echoing in his mind.  
  
"Brother? Gohan!"  
  
  
  
What is the matter with Gohan? Will the others be able to help? Has the strain of staying awake finally snapped our young hero? Find out on the next chapter of Dragonball Z!  
  
On the next chapter of Dragonball Z. Gohan wakes up, to everyone's relief, and finally tells Piccolo about his bad dream. The young boy then goes over to Bulma's house to ask for help. But while he's there he has a heart to heart chat with...Vegeta? Stay tuned for the next DBZ. Chapter 2: Confession. 


	2. Invasion Saga Ch 2: Confession

Title: The Invasion Saga  
Author: AstroKender  
Warnings: angst...sap.  
Spoilers: none.  
Notes: Takes place between the Cell and Buu sagas. Gohan centric.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
In the last chapter of Dragonball Z, Gohan was having some trouble sleeping! Plagued by nightmares, the young boy sought solace with his old friend Piccolo, but was too proud to ask for the Namek's help. The half-Saiyan tried to go on as usual, but the lack of sleep and horrendous headaches wore him out physically and emotionally, to the point where he fainted in front of Goten and Trunks. When will he wake up?  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Confession  
  
  
Gohan moaned and opened his eyes. Unable to see anything, he panicked and warm hands quickly held him down. "Gohan! Calm down!" The young man quieted instantly.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
He heard ChiChi give a sigh of relief. "Yes, baby." The hands moved and gently plucked the cold washcloth from over his eyes. Gohan blinked rapidly, wincing at the dim light of his bedside lamp. How did he get in his room?  
  
"Oh, Gohan!" His mother hugged him tightly. "We've all been so worried about you! You've been out for two days!"   
  
"What?" Gohan sat up quickly despite ChiChi's protests and the dizziness that swept over him. "Two days?"  
  
Dark eyes stared at him with worry. "Yes, you collapsed while playing with Goten and Trunks and they dragged you into the house, and we put you to bed. Then that Piccolo guy showed up and demanded to know what was wrong! I didn't let him in the house but he's been waiting outside the whole time!" ChiChi glared. "I guess Trunks told the others what happened because Krillin, Bulma, even Vegeta has been out here! I'm all out of clean dishes and Goten hasn't bathed in two days and that green freak is still sitting in out in the front yard-"  
  
Gohan quickly hugged his mother before her rant could escalate any further. "Thanks for worrying about me, Mom. I'm fine now."   
  
The truth was he still felt far from fine. Even now the beginnings of another headache lurked behind his eyes but he ignored it. He had worried his family enough. ChiChi hugged him back tightly.  
  
"I was so worried about you." She blinked back he tears and smiled at him. "I bet your hungry. I'll go make you some soup."  
  
His mother turned to walk out the door and slammed right into a large green chest. Startled, she followed it up to an equally green face. "Ack!"  
  
"Piccolo." Gohan murmured.  
  
Recovering quickly, ChiChi glared. "Just what do you think you're doing in my house, Piccolo? I told you I'd send Goten out to tell you when Gohan wakes up!"  
  
Piccolo's eyes flicked dismissively over the woman before settling on Gohan's pale face. "He looks awake to me."  
  
"That's not the point! I-"  
  
"Mother, please, that soup is sounding wonderful right now." Gohan said in his most pathetic sounding voice. ChiChi sighed. Pushing past the Namek she muttered. "You better not stay long, he's still pretty weak and I don't want you tiring him out."  
  
Piccolo nodded at her grudgingly and stepped into the room. He stared at Gohan silently for a moment, until the young man was squirming uncomfortably under the disapproving gaze.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's wrong now," He asked finally. "Or are you going to torture your body some more?"   
  
Gohan looked down at his lap in shame. "It's nothing I can't handle. I'm strong enough to learn to deal with it."  
  
Piccolo quickly strode over to the young man, picking him up by his shirt and slamming him into the wall. Angry eyes blazed bare inches from his face. Gohan winced reflexively.  
  
"You aren't alone, Gohan! You don't have to shoulder all your troubles by yourself. You have friends that want to help you. Friends like Krillin and Bulma who've been worried sick about you." Piccolo struggled with himself for a moment. "Friends like me. I-we all want to help you, kid! Don't shut us out because you think your problem isn't big enough."  
  
The Namek released him and Gohan fell back onto the bed. He looked up at Piccolo with wide eyes before bowing his head. He clenched his fists around his blankets absently. "I've been have nightmares for weeks now. Every night until I stopped sleeping." His fists tightened. "They're horrible. Everyone was dead. I killed them all."  
  
Piccolo watched him silently. Pulling himself together, Gohan looked back up at him. "Then there are these headaches I keep getting...." He shook his head. "Stupid huh?"  
  
"Not at all. It sounds pretty serious, actually. Was-was the night you came to see me because of your nightmare?"  
  
"Yeah... It was the first one." The half-Saiyan murmured. "They've gotten worse since."  
  
The Namek stayed silent as ChiChi came bustling in, tray in hand. After Gohan assured her he could feed himself, she left. But not without giving Piccolo a meaningful glare. The large fighter watched Gohan eat a few bites, then push the tray away. Frowning, he spoke up.  
  
"No wonder you're so skinny."  
  
Gohan laughed, his heart lightening. He looked up at his teacher and friend. "Thanks for worrying about me, Piccolo. I'll go over to Bulma's later today and see if she has anything that will help me sleep."  
  
Piccolo nodded. "And for the headaches."  
  
"The headaches too."  
  
"Very well." He walked towards the door. "You're welcome to come visit me again if you want. No matter what you think, it won't annoy me and it won't make you seem weak."  
  
"Thank you." Gohan mumbled. He spoke up again before the Namek reached the door. "Piccolo!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I never did ask: How did you know I was in trouble?"  
  
Piccolo smirked slightly. "How do I always know? I was watching you."   
  
"Oh." Gohan stared at the door dumbly as the Namek left.   
  
***  
  
"Gohan! You're awake!" Bulma shouted from her doorway. "How are you feeling? You gave us all quiet a scare. Does ChiChi know you're up running around?"  
  
Gohan nodded. "She would only let me come if I had a chaperone." He grinned as said "chaperone" darted part him in search for Trunks. "Remember Goten," He called. "Mom said if we stayed out too long she'd come after us!"  
  
Goten winced appropriately and nodded, before disappearing behind a corner. Gohan's smiled faded somewhat as he allowed some of his weariness to show. Shoulders slumped, he absently rubbed his temples.  
  
"Gohan?" Bulma walked over to him. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Actually, I came here to ask a favor. I was hoping you could help me." Gohan smiled weakly.  
  
Bulma ushered him gently inside her house. "I'll do my best, you know that. Why don't you have a seat in the kitchen and I'll get you something to drink."  
  
Gohan let himself be lead into the lavish kitchen. "Thanks, Bulma."  
  
"I see we're taking in strays now." A gruff voice muttered behind him as he sat down. Gohan glanced back and nodded.  
  
"Hi Vegeta."  
  
The Saiyan prince snorted and pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "So, you're finally up and about again. Imagine, a descendant from the great Saiyan race fainting while playing tag."  
  
"Vegeta..." Bulma began warningly.  
  
"Heh heh, that's alright, Bulma. I doubt Vegeta has ever played with those two heathens or else he'd have more respect for how much they can wear a person out." Gohan glanced over at Vegeta in time to catch a quickly smothered smirk.  
  
Bulma brought Gohan a tall glass of water, which he accepted gratefully. The blue hair woman sat across from him anxiously. "So, what do you need, Gohan?"  
  
Gohan took a drink of water while he gathered his thoughts. "Well I've been getting headaches a lot recently and I've had trouble sleeping. I was wondering if you had anything in your workshop that might help me."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the headache thing, but the sleep problem...." Bulma ignored Vegeta's sneer as she thought, hard. She vaguely remembered something...stuck in one of the shadowy corners of her office, covered by paperwork...   
  
Bulma brighten suddenly, and jumped up so fast the chair flipped over. "I'll be right back!" she announced, before running full steam down the hallway. Stunned, Gohan glanced at Vegeta, one eyebrow raised. Vegeta met his stare impassively, shrugging one shoulder.  
  
Walking over, Vegeta grabbed the uprooted chair and righted it. Turning it around backwards, he sat himself down, his arms resting across the back as he stared at Gohan coldly.  
  
"I'm stronger than you now, you know. While you've been spending your days playing big brother to my son and Kakkarot's little brat, I've been training. I could take you now with one arm behind my back."  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed. "I have no desire to test your theory. I never claimed to be a fighter. I just did what had to be done. I'm through fighting."  
  
Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Boy, you will never stop fighting. It is part of your Saiyan blood." His expression turned serious. "And what about when some new threat comes along? You don't actually think there will be peace forever, do you? If you do, you are a bigger fool than your father."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Gohan smirked. "Cause I know how much you respected my father, no matter what you say."  
  
Seeing the Prince had no immediate reply, he continued. "I know this peace can't last forever. But power draws power. The stronger I become, the more likely monsters like Cell or Frieza will come to earth to fight me. Just as what happened with Father."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "Believe it or not, I understand what your saying. But allowing yourself to become weak will not help the Earth from people who want to destroy it. The universe will always have villains," At this the man smirked evilly. "But true heroes are harder to come by."  
  
Gohan blinked as he let the words sink in. Did Vegeta just say--? Glancing up, he met the Saiyan's stare numbly. Vegeta let his smirk softened, but only slightly.  
  
"I suppose you're not so bad of a role model for my son, even though you are a nerd."  
  
Jaw dropping, Gohan stuttered incoherently for a moment. Just then, Bulma came barging in, something held tightly in her hands. "I found it!" She crowed.  
  
The blue haired woman proudly displayed the object to her audience. Gohan stared at the device curiously. It was just a thin metal band with two small tabs that stuck out from it on opposite ends. On one of the tabs was a dial of some sort. Stamped on the front was the standard Capsule Corp symbol. The young man looked up at Bulma in confusion.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's my father's Nap 'o' Matic!"  
  
Gohan facevaulted. "Nap 'o'... Matic?  
  
Vegeta took one look at the machine then looked over to Gohan. "Let me hit you on the head. It'll be safer."  
  
"Guys!" Bulma whined. "This device really works! I've seen my father use it a dozen times!"  
  
Gohan regarded her doubtfully. "How does it work?"  
  
"Look, I'll show you." She headed toward Vegeta predatorily. Vegeta glared at her.   
  
"Don't even think about it."  
  
The Blue haired woman pouted for a moment before going to the doorway of the kitchen. "Trunks! Come down here, will you?"   
  
"Woman, you are not using that contraption on my son!" Vegeta rose from his seat.  
  
"Oh, alright." Bulma grumbled as Trunks and Goten came running into the room.  
  
"Lunch?" the boys said hopefully.  
  
"Trunks, you ate less than an hour ago." Bulma chastised. Looking over at Goten she grinned. "But I might be able to fix you something if you do me a favor, Goten."  
  
The small boy grinned wildly. "Food? All right! What do you need?" Bulma smiled triumphantly.  
  
"All you have to do is put this on for a moment." She held up the band so he could see it.  
  
"That's all? No problem!" Ignoring his brother's frantic motions behind Bulma's back, the young boy let Trunks' mother slide the device onto his head. He giggled as it quickly adjusted to fit around his forehead, the side plates pressing gently against his temples. "I feel like and Indian!"  
  
"You look silly!" Trunks laughed. Goten stuck his tongue out at him before looking back to Bulma. "Now what?"  
  
"Now just hold still while I set the dial for one minute...done! Umm...maybe you should sit down for a moment." Goten obeyed and Bulma bent over him. "Now I just have to press this button and-"  
  
Gohan watched as a purple visor extended from the band, covering his brother's eyes. The machine hummed for a second and the Half Saiyan watched in amazement as Goten slumped over, snoring slightly.  
  
"Tha-that's amazing!"   
  
Bulma looked over at him with a superior expression. "No, it's science. You see, the Nap 'o' Matic emits an electronic signal that makes a person go to sleep. The dial controls the length of time that a person will stay asleep." She looked at her watch. "Goten should be waking up any second now."  
  
The others watched as the machine suddenly beeped and the visor was drawn back into the band. The small bubble coming from Goten's nose popped as he jerked awake.  
  
"What happened?" He asked in confusion. Trunks pulled him to his feet.   
  
"You took a quick nap!"  
  
"I did? That's funny, I didn't feel sleepy..."  
  
Bulma reached down and slid the circlet off his head before ruffling his black hair. "Thanks a lot, Goten. You go on and play with Trunks and I'll fix that lunch right up!"  
  
"Yay!" Goten yelled, pulling the purple haired boy behind him as he dashed outside. Bulma turned and smirked at the two men as she spun the device on her finger.  
  
"See, what did I tell you--Gohan?"  
  
Gohan sat hunched over his chair, clutching his head tightly. Vegeta stood over him, dumbfounded, unsure of what to do. The glass in Gohan's hand shattered, sending shards of glass everywhere.  
  
"Gohan! Are you alright?" Bulma cried, alarmed at the blood dripping down his hand. Grunting, Gohan slowly straightened, his clenched fist relaxing. He nodded, panting slightly.  
  
"I'll be okay.... I'm sorry about the glass...."  
  
Bulma grabbed his hand and began wrapping a towel around it. "I don't care about the glass. What happened? Was that one of the headaches you were talking about?"  
  
"Yeah..." Breathing deeply, the young man struggled to his feet. Vegeta braced him with one hand.   
  
"Get some help, runt, before you kill yourself."  
  
Gohan pushed away from him determinedly. "Thanks for the concern, Vegeta. But Bulma's device should help plenty."   
  
"Hnn..." Vegeta stepped back and crossed his arms over his chest, clearly unconvinced.  
  
***  
  
  
Will Bulma's Nap 'o' Matic be enough to help Gohan get over his insomnia? And what about his headaches? Can the young man finally overcome this dreadful situation and go back to living a normal, well rested, life? Find out on the next chapter of Dragonball Z!  
  
In the next chapter of Dragonball Z, Bulma's device backfires, sending Gohan straight into his worst nightmares. There he faces all his past enemies, including a confidant Garlic Jr. Can the half-Saiyan stay alive long enough to wake up? What will the young man do if he does awaken? Stay tuned for the next DBZ. Chapter 3: Invasion. 


	3. Invasion Saga Ch 3: Invasion

Title: The Invasion Saga  
Author: AstroKender  
Warnings: Some gore...some angst...some sap.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Takes place between the Cell and Buu sagas. Gohan centric.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
In the last chapter of Dragonball Z, Gohan received a device from Bulma that will help him sleep. Finally the nightmares that have been plaguing him will be banished. But what if it's not just Gohan's subconscious that is causing the young man's unrest? What if it is something infinitely more sinister?   
  
  
Ch 3: Invasion  
  
Gohan called his brother in and told him that it was time to head home. Goten protested loudly, since he hadn't yet gotten the meal Bulma had promised him, but one glance at the lines of pain that creased his older brother's face silenced his complaints.  
  
The flight home was a strained and silent trip. Goten watched his brother anxiously, it seemed like it was all Gohan could do to stay in the air. Biting his lip, the young boy wished he knew how to fly so he could help his brother. But for now, all he could do is wrap his arms around him in a gentle hug. Gohan looked down at Goten in surprise and then smiled gently, tightening his hold on his little brother. They arrived home to find a worried ChiChi hovering in the doorway.  
  
"Gohan!" The dark haired woman cried in relief. "It's almost dark! What took you so long?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Mother." Gohan landed and stumbled slightly, his brother quickly steadying him. "I'll try not to let it happen again."  
  
"Well I should hope not," ChiChi huffed. Looking closely at her oldest son's face, her brows contracted with worry. "Honey, you look exhausted! Why don't you go to bed early and get some sleep?"  
  
Gohan straightened and stepped away from Goten, but not without ruffling his brother's hair in thanks. Patting his shirt to make sure Bulma's device was still there, he nodded to his mother. "That's exactly what I plan to do."  
  
The half-Saiyan made it to his room only through a supreme effort of will. Collapsing onto his bed without even bothering to remove his shoes, his shaking hands grasped for the Nap 'O' Matic. He stared at the device for a long moment before shaking his head.  
  
"I don't really have a choice. Let's see..." He turned the dial carefully. "I think I'll set it for only about two hours, just to test it out." Taking a deep breath, he lifted the device over his head.  
  
"Here it goes." Gohan placed the machine around his head and darkness overtook him.  
  
***  
  
Gohan stared around numbly. A dark gray landscape surrounded him on all sides, as far as he could see. The sky was a strange shade of orange that gave little illumination to his surroundings. The air smelled horrid, something in between rotting vegetation and burning sulfur. The young man stiffened as he sensed someone appear behind him.  
  
"Hello, Nephew..."  
  
Whirling around, Gohan's eyes widened. "Radditz!"  
  
The longhaired Saiyan sneered. "Ah, I see you remember me." The dark Saiyan gave Gohan a sinister smile. "Then I suppose you'll remember that I owe you a bit of payback from when you attacked me all those years before. You see, if it wasn't for that hit, your father would have never been able to hold me long enough for that Namek to blast us both to the next dimension."   
  
"Piccolo...he killed my dad?" Gohan stared at Radditz in disbelief.   
  
Radditz laughed. "You mean after all this time, he never told you? That's rich. Your father was stubborn about keeping a hold of me till the end, but that Namek 'friend' of yours didn't seem very upset about the fact that he killed us both." He stared down at Gohan's tense form. "After all, he did get to take Kakarot's son. What better revenge on your worst enemy than to warp the mind of his offspring?"  
  
The young man shook his head. "No.... I won't believe it!" Teeth clenched, Gohan faced his uncle angrily. "Take it back!"  
  
"Believe what you will kid," Radditz shrugged. "But it seems your friend Piccolo is no better than I was."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Shouting, Gohan lunged at the tall Saiyan, only to have him dissolve into thin air. The young man stumbled and looked about wildly. "Take it back, Radditz! Piccolo is nothing like you!"  
  
"You're right there, kid." A deeper voice rumbled. "Radditz couldn't hold a candle to that green iguana. But of course," the voice laughed. "I made sure to fry the little lizard real good."  
  
A massive figure moved out of the shadows. Gohan fell back a step as Nappa stalked closer. The dim orange sky reflected dully off his hairless head as he stood there, grinning. Gohan felt a growl bubble up from his throat. Smirking suddenly, he flicked his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"Some big shot you were, you were killed by your own partner." Gohan taunted as he slowly took a fighting stance. "I never did thank Vegeta for that."  
  
"Why you..." Nappa's face turned crimson and his meaty hands clenched with rage. Roaring, the giant charged towards him. Gohan's eyes narrowed and he slowly raised his hands to his forehead.  
  
"This time you should stay dead!" The black haired boy shouted. "Masenko.... Ha!"  
  
A bright beam of light shot from Gohan's hands and enveloped the bald Saiyan, before exploding in a cloud of smoke. The haze slowly cleared showing not even a trace of Nappa's remains. He had been completely vaporized. Gohan's hands fell to his sides as he looked around, not even winded.   
  
"Who's next?" He asked the darkness. "Frieza?"   
  
"Heh... very impressive, brat. How did you know it was me?" Frieza's eyes glittered in the darkness like rubies as his tail twitched back and forth in anticipation. Gohan slowly turned to face him, determined to hide his surprise.  
  
"Call it an unlucky guess." Gohan spat. "Why are you guys coming back from the dead? It this some sort of an illusion?"  
  
Frieza floated closer and a smirk curled his black lips. "This is no illusion, my pint sized chimp. This is your dream. And in this dream..." Frieza was enveloped in light as powered up and he vanished, only to appear right behind the half-Saiyan. "YOU CAN DIE!" A powerful fist came down like lightning and smashed Gohan into the ground.  
  
Coughing, Gohan struggled to his knees as a clawed foot collided with his midsection, sending him flying into the air. Gohan twisted like a cat and fired down at the alien. Small blasts struck Frieza with the consistency of rain and had just about the same effect. Laughing, the space tyrant skillfully dodged most of the blasts as he flew towards the half-Saiyan.  
  
"It's time for you to die with the rest of your miserable race." Frieza flashed behind Gohan and fired a blast at his back, sending him hurtling to the ground. Gohan rose feebly from the small crater his body created and Frieza laughed.  
  
"You never were a match for me, boy." Raising his finger, his pointed the glowing digit at Gohan's chest. "You'll always be a second rate Saiyan."  
  
A red beam shot towards Gohan and the young man finally screamed, not in fear but in rage. His black hair rose into the air as it changed to gold. Green eyes watched the oncoming blast calmly as the air around him crackled with energy. Just as the beam reached him, the half-Saiyan batted it aside effortlessly.  
  
Gohan stared up at Frieza's stunned figure. "I may have been no match for you then, Frieza," he stated. "But I am more than your match now."   
  
Quicker than an eye could follow, Gohan flew to Frieza, fist drawn back. As Frieza lifted his arms to block, the half-Saiyan changed tactics and his boot slammed into the alien's side. Never slowing, Gohan continued with his punch, his fist smashing through Frieza's chest. His hand still immersed inside of the enemy, Gohan concentrated his energy towards his fist in a devastating blast that blew Frieza to pieces. Panting, he slowly floated to the ground as small bits of Frieza rained down around him.  
  
Gohan stared at the ground as he struggled to catch his breath. He had to get out of here. If this was a dream, he had to wake up before then enemy overwhelmed him. If what Frieza had said was true, he could die here. But Gohan didn't know how to wake up if he was still under the influence of Bulma's sleeping device. Clenching his fists, Gohan tried to think as he slowly became aware of a glowing light to his right.   
  
The ground below him began to split and crack as the light came closer. Growling at the interruption, Gohan turned. He placed his wrists together and drew his arms back behind him. Before him, Cell's gigantic energy blast hurtled towards him.  
  
"You will die this time!" The android shouted.  
  
"Not in my dream." Gohan growled. "Kamehameha!"   
  
The two blasts collided and the ground heaved as even the air shook with the pure force of the collision. Shouting, Gohan concentrated harder and his power flared towards Cell. The android slid backwards slowly, his violet eyes widening in disbelief.   
  
Gohan's eyes blazed as rage overtook him and carried him to a level beyond a mere Super Saiyan. His blonde hair stood up in spikes as his muscles bulged and expanded. Smirking, the young man raised one hand insultingly in goodbye as the beam of power overtook Cell's outclassed form. The android was evaporated until not even a single molecule remained.   
  
Gohan's power faded slowly and his hair fell, once again turning black. His shoulder's slumped slightly as he heard someone applaud mockingly. Eyes that were once more the color of obsidian gazed dully at the figure that stood before him.  
  
"Congratulations. You took care of those idiots so efficiently and still, you're hardly winded. You always were a survivor. But tell me, don't you think your luck may be running out?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.  
  
"It is your fate to die, boy." The figure grinned. "Look at facts. Radditz was killed by Piccolo, who died in the fight with Nappa. Nappa himself died at the hands of his partner, Vegeta. Frieza killed Vegeta later on Namek but Vegeta's son, Trunks, chopped that idiot into bits. Trunks died himself though, ruthlessly killed by Cell. And of course Cell was destroyed..."   
  
"By me." Gohan whispered.  
  
"Yes!" The figure laughed. "You see how history repeats itself? Soon, you too will die. I wonder who will kill you, Gohan? If I were a betting man, I'd say it would be..." The figure made a point of seeming to think the question over thoughtfully. "Me."  
  
Gohan laughed. "You? I've already beaten you twice, and I was a still a kid both times. I really don't think I'll have a problem beating you now."  
  
Garlic Jr. glared at the half-Saiyan before relaxing into a grin. "Silly boy, I don't intend to fight you here. To tell the truth, I won't need to fight you at all. You will destroy yourself far more effectively. And if I'm lucky, you might just take out your meddling friends with you."   
  
Gohan glared at the small demon. "I think you're crazy. I have no intention of destroying myself or anyone else for that matter. Why don't you go back to the Dead Zone where you belong?"  
  
But Garlic ignored him. "Oh really?" he cackled. "You've done a good job of killing your own family. First your idiot father and now your mother and baby brother."  
  
Gohan's eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" his voice wavered uncertainly.  
  
"That's right, Gohan. You killed them, killed them with your own uncontrollable power." With a snap of his fingers, Garlic Jr. disappeared, leaving the bodies of ChiChi and Goten lying in his place. Staring at them, Gohan began to shake.  
  
"M-mom... Goten..." Gohan fell to his knees.  
  
A haze of red covered his eyes as he threw his head back and screamed.   
  
***  
  
Gohan's eyes shot open as the Nap 'O' Matic exploded. Smoke filled the air and the young man coughed violently. Stumbling from the bed, he started as he realized the smoke wasn't coming from the broken machine, but from his house. Around his bed the ground was scorched and his walls were charred black and crumbling. Flames licked at the ceiling above him, threatening to bring the whole roof down on his head.  
  
His eyes watering in the smoke, Gohan frantically called for his mom and brother. He was just about to charge through the flaming house to look for him when a blast knocked a gaping hole in the wall. Krillin stood in the opening and immediately began coughing.  
  
"Gohan! Are you all right?"  
  
"Krillin!" Gohan shouted. "Where are Mom and Goten? I have to find them!"  
  
The shorter man ran up to him and began tugging on his arm. "They're fine, Bro. Now let's get out of here before the whole place goes up in flames!"   
  
Reluctantly, Gohan let himself be dragged out of the burning house. The two stumbled out of the smoke and in to the front yard where everyone stood, staring at them. Chichi ran over in relief, barefoot and in her nightgown.  
  
"Gohan! Thank Kami you're okay!" His mom hugged him tightly.  
  
Gohan gratefully held his mother close before gently pushing her back. "Where's Goten?"   
  
"He's over there by Bulma and Trunks."  
  
Gohan thanked he and walked quickly across the yard to where Bulma was examining his smaller brother. The blue-haired woman was prodding the young boy's arm gently and Gohan watched him wince.   
"It's only a small burn but you may want to ask Korrin for a sensu bean just in case. Does it hurt a lot?"   
  
Goten shook his head. "I'm fine."  
  
Bulma smiled and rubbed his head affectionately. "Well, you were a very brave boy to save your mother like that. Your father, Goku, would be very proud if he was here."  
  
Gohan watched as his little brother swelled with pride and turned to talk with Trunks. Sighing, Gohan stopped, unable to face them. Turning around, he began limping back towards Krillin.  
  
Wait. Limping? Looking down, Gohan examined himself for the first time. His body ached and still bore the bruises caused by Frieza in his dream. Shuddering, Gohan shook his head.  
  
"He was telling the truth..."  
  
"Man, that fire nearly seared off all my new hair!" Krillin groaned. Looking up, his black eyebrows drew together in concern. "You okay, Bro?"  
  
Gohan stared at him. "Krillin, how did you know the house was burning? And how did you get here so fast?"  
  
"Shorty here was begging for table scraps after that android wife of his kicked him out of the house." Vegeta spoke from underneath the shadow of a tree. "As for the fire, we didn't know about it. I had felt a surge of power so strong I thought Cell himself had returned." The Saiyan prince turned to stare at him. "Turns out it was just you."  
  
"We flew over here as fast as we could." Krillin added. Looking around, the shorter man whistled. "Man, Gohan, what got you worked up enough to cause this?"  
  
Gohan took a step backwards and then another. Wide eyes stared at the heap of burning ruin that was once his home. "I... I caused this. I...I nearly killed them both..." Taking another step away, his back ran into Vegeta's powerful chest.  
  
"I want to know what's going on, Runt. And don't give me any of that bad dream crap."  
  
Gohan looked up at Vegeta, his eyes pleading. Suddenly, a small form tackled him from behind. Goten clutched his brother's leg anxiously.  
  
"Gohan! You're all right! I was worried that you wouldn't get out of the fire! I wanted to go back in and get you, but mom wouldn't let me."   
  
Surrounded on all sides by his friends and family, Gohan suddenly began to shake. Goten and Trunks looked at him curiously, while Chichi, Bulma and Krillin gave him looks of concern. Vegeta stared at him impassively but Gohan caught a flash of fear in his eyes. Even Vegeta was afraid of his power.  
  
Tears welling up in his eyes, the young man gently pushed Goten off of him and backed away. "I'm sorry everyone... I'll make sure that my powers won't ever be a danger to anyone, ever again." Turning, Gohan jumped up and flew away, disappearing into the night sky and leaving his friends and family staring after him in shock.  
  
  
  
What drastic measures is Gohan planning on taking? Was Garlic Jr. right in saying that he will destroy himself? What about his friends? Will they be enough to stop him? Will they want to? Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball Z!   
  
In the next chapter of DBZ, Gohan flies to Kami's Lookout, where Piccolo awaits him. Gohan asks a favor that Piccolo is beholden to perform, and he gives Gohan a Dragonball. But Gohan's wish may not be granted as the story takes a more deadly turn. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragonball Z. Chapter 4: The Struggle. 


	4. Invasion Saga Ch 4: The Struggle

Title: The Invasion Saga  
Author: AstroKender  
Warnings: Some gore...some angst...some sap.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Takes place between the Cell and Buu sagas. Gohan centric.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
In the last chapter of Dragonball Z, Gohan faces his worst nightmare...himself. After almost destroying his home and his family along with it, he flees, promising never to be a danger to his friends again. But what does Gohan have planned and will he cause more harm than good?  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Struggle  
  
"What was all that about?" Krillin asked, scratching his head in confusion.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta's dark eyes pierced the horizon when Gohan had disappeared. "He is going to Kami's lookout to do something incredibly stupid."  
  
"Oh my poor baby!" Chichi moaned. "What is he going to do?" Wringing the hem of her nightgown so tightly it ripped, the dark haired woman began to swoon but quickly forced herself to snap out of it. She stalked over to Krillin with determination and lifted him up by his shirt, shaking him soundly. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go after him!"  
  
"Chichi...can't breath...." A blue faced Krillin gasped. Chichi dropped him and he sat on the ground, chest rising and falling heavily. "I'm sure Piccolo will stop him from doing anything too drastic. But," Krillin coughed as Chichi pierced him with a furious look. "It wouldn't hurt to go check on him."   
  
He picked himself up and jumped into the air before Chichi could do anything else to him. He turned only to find Vegeta already flying towards the lookout at top speed. "Now what does he think he's doing?" Krillin asked himself. "Hey Vegeta! Wait up!" He flew swiftly after the dwindling figure.  
  
"Bring my Gohan back safely." Chichi whispered before turning away. "Goten, were going to have to stay with Bulma until we get our house fixed, but you'll get to spend more time with Trunks so there is nothing to be sad about. Goten? Where are you? Goten?"  
  
Bulma jerked her gaze away from the smoldering remains of the Son house and her brow furrowed. "Trunks, where is Goten?" She glanced around. "Trunks?"  
  
But both boys were gone.  
  
***  
  
"Something is going on down there, Piccolo." Dende spoke quietly as he looked down off the edge of Kami's Lookout. "And whatever it is, it isn't good."  
  
The smaller Namekian turned when he got no reply, looking at his companion in concern. Piccolo, however, made no sound; indeed, he didn't even acknowledge the other's existence. The powerful warrior stood immobile, staring into the dark sky below them with frightening intensity. Frowning, Dende turned back and resumed his own vigil.  
  
Slowly, he became aware of a glowing speck in the distance. Beside him, Piccolo stiffened and moved away from the edge of the lookout. Dende swallowed nervously, fearing an attack, when he recognized the speck's ki signature. "It's Gohan!" he grinned with relief.   
  
"Dende." Piccolo spoke softly behind him. "I'm going to have to ask you to leave for awhile. I need to talk to Gohan, alone."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Dende..." The older Namek growled and the small Guardian of Earth sighed. Scuffing his feet, Dende retreated towards one of his domes. "Kicked off my own lookout...." He grumbled.   
  
Piccolo smiled faintly as he watched him leave, but that smile swiftly turned into a frown as he turned, watching as Gohan flew closer. He could sense his former pupil's distress as he blasted through the night cloud-cover to land in a heap upon the edge of the lookout, a few feet away from himself.  
  
Piccolo stepped softly over to Gohan's sobbing form, unsure of what to do. With all the other times, when this boy needed his help, he simply appeared, batting aside a deadly blast or defeating a stubborn enemy. But now, Piccolo was not so sure where the blast was coming from, and the enemy was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Gohan-" The Namek started.   
  
"Piccolo, I want to call the Dragon." Gohan lifted himself to his feet. "I want to wish for Shenlong to take away my powers." The dark haired boy's head snapped up, his eyes blazing with determination.  
  
Piccolo stared at him in shock. "What?"  
  
Gohan slumped forward and Piccolo caught him reflexively. "I'm tired of being afraid of the harm I could accidentally cause," Gohan whispered. "Especially to my friends and family. I care about you guys so much, I couldn't live with myself if anything happened because of my powers." Tears once more began leaking down his face.  
  
"I can't pretend to understand what you are going through," Piccolo murmured, his grip on the boy tightening fractionally. "But I can't let you do this! You would be completely defenseless!"  
  
"I don't care. I wasn't meant to be a fighter!" Gohan clenched his fists. "I just want to be normal."  
  
"But your power has saved this planet many times. It's both a blessing and a curse but it is not something you should throw away so hastily."  
  
Gohan jerked away from him, glaring. "I've made up my mind. I'm doing this with or without your help, Piccolo! Dende told me you keep a Dragonball up here. Don't make me take it by force." Sorrow flashed in Gohan's dark eyes, but the determination still shined through.  
  
Piccolo inclined his head slightly in grudging acceptance. Closing his eyes, he spoke to the small guardian hovering anxiously on the edge of his mind. "Dende, go get the Dragonball."  
  
"Piccolo, what's going on?" Dende's mental reply was tense with apprehension.  
  
"Just do as I say." The Namek barked out loud. He felt Dende scrambling to comply.   
  
Piccolo stared at Gohan silently as they waited, willing the boy to change his mind. But Gohan refused to meet his gaze. The minutes ticked by like an eternity, till Dende shuffled up quickly, a velvet pillow held carefully in his hands. And resting on top of that pillow....  
  
"You used to wear this on your head when you were young," Piccolo murmured, almost to himself as he carefully lifted the four-star Dragonball. "Before I took you in and trained you to become a fighter.... I don't know where the other six are. You will have to get the Dragon Radar to find them. Gohan," he faltered. "I am sorry for causing you pain. If I hadn't kidnapped you and forced you to fight-"  
  
"Then our world would have been destroyed and sold off by Vegeta and Nappa." Gohan stepped up to him; his eyes warm but weary. "You did the right thing, Piccolo. I always trusted you and you have never steered me wrong. I have never known you to do anything that hasn't benefited myself or this planet."   
  
"Go-"  
  
Gohan raised his hand to silence the Namek's protests. "Yes, even killing my father benefited us in the long run." Piccolo stared at him, aghast. "For if he hadn't died, then he would have never received the training necessary to defeat Nappa. So please, don't beat yourself up for it any longer."  
  
Piccolo muttered something about practicing what you preach then smiled ruefully. "Powers or no, you'll still be my pupil."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Powers or no, I'll still be your friend." He corrected. Piccolo heaved a deep sigh, then handed over the Dragonball.  
  
Gohan's fingers had barely brushed the four-star ball when a bright flash erupted from its orange surface and traveled up his arm. Gohan gasped as pain like he had never felt before swept over him and he doubled over, clutching his head in agony.   
  
Piccolo, feeling the spark, dropped the Dragonball and jerked his hand away quickly. The ball fell to the floor and rolled away as a fierce wind appeared from nowhere. The Namek's eyes fastened to Gohan, whose hands had left his head and were now clenched tightly as a dark red glow surrounded him.  
  
Screaming, Gohan fought from unleashing the tremendous dark power he felt building up inside of him. He could fill it swirling around him, both outside and inside of his body. He felt it penetrate his mind. It built up to such pressures that Gohan believed he would be crushed trying to hold it in. Weakening, he felt the power begin to leek out, slowly at first, but then faster and faster in enormous quantities.   
  
The dam finally broke and, with one last bloodcurdling scream, the ground around Gohan exploded. Both Dende and Piccolo were thrown away by the force of the blast. Gohan's body burned brightly for a moment, then darkened as the Half-Saiyan collapsed.   
  
***  
  
"What in blazes?" Vegeta cursed as a bright flash lit up the night. The Saiyan Prince dodged the rubble that fell down from the lookout above. "It seems things have started without us." He muttered. "I knew I shouldn't have listen to you when you told me to wait!" He growled at Krillin, who bumped into him after avoiding a particularly large piece of stone.  
  
"Gimmie a break, will ya?" Krillin whined before glancing up at Kami's Lookout worriedly. "I guess we should check it out." He swallowed, but made no move to ascend any higher.  
  
"Quit being such a coward." Vegeta snarled as he blasted past him and towards where the light had emanated. Heaving a sigh, Krillin hurried after him. "I should have gone first, then I wouldn't have to stare at your rear end the whole way up...." He huffed under his breath.  
  
But alighting on the floor of Kami's Lookout, Krillin found the view much worse. He hadn't seen the Lookout in such bad shape since the time Garlic Jr. tried to suck it into the dead zone. Heaps of broken stone lay everywhere, smoldering and half melted.  
  
"What happened here?" He whispered as he stepped past the immobile Vegeta. His sharp eyes quickly caught Piccolo emerging from the rubble, a frightened Dende in tow. Krillin was about to call out to him when his attention was captured by a third figure, quite a distance away from the other two, and unmoving.  
  
"Gohan!" Krillin ran over to his friend's prone form and flipped him over, searching for signs of life. "Jeez, Piccolo! What did you do to him?"  
  
"Brother!" Came a cry from the lip of the lookout. Another soon followed it. "Gohan! How'd you get so beat up?"  
  
"It looks like we were followed." Krillin groaned as Goten ran towards his brother in alarm. Trunks followed a bit more slowly; exhausted from the effort to fly both himself and his friend to the top of the lookout.   
  
Watching them, Vegeta frowned. Something didn't feel right. Striding over towards Piccolo and Dende, he shoved the young guardian aside so he could stand face to face with the taller Namekian. "Explain what happened here." He demanded.  
  
Piccolo scowled at him, then looked over towards Gohan's unconscious form. He started to go to him, but the Saiyan Prince blocked his way. "Answer me, Namek."  
  
"Gohan wanted to collect all the Dragonballs in order to wish for his powers to be taken away. I gave him the ball I had in my possession."  
  
Vegeta's frown darkened. "And?"   
  
Piccolo glanced at him in annoyance. "And as soon as he touched it, something happened. Gohan began to scream and then released enough energy to level the place, as you can see by looking around you."   
  
Vegeta clenched his fist angrily before turning away. "And Shorty expected you to have control over things. Hn, what a moron."  
  
Piccolo was about to retort when he noticed Gohan shifting in Krillin's arms. He was waking up! Following the Namek's gaze, Vegeta also turned; his sense of unease deepening.  
  
"Gohan! You're okay!" Goten cried. Laughing he grabbed Trunks and began dancing around. Krillin carefully helped the silent half-Saiyan to his feet. "Are you really all right, Bro? Seeing you laying like that about gave me a heart attack."  
  
"I've never felt better." Gohan smirked, his eyes hardening. Krillin looked at him in confusion as he grabbed his shirtfront. "Which is more than I can say for you!" Pushing him backwards, Gohan fired a quick blast, sending Krillin skidding across the ground. Krillin stared at him, dumbfounded, as smoke rose from his scorched clothing.  
  
"What the-" Piccolo gasped. He quickly darted over to Krillin's side. "Gohan! What has gotten in to you?"  
  
Gohan tilted his head back and laughed a shrill and awful laugh. "My dear Green-bean, the correct question is 'what am I that has gotten into Gohan?'."  
  
Vegeta flew towards him, fist raised to attack. Gohan flicked his gaze idly towards him and Vegeta's dash was halted. Smirking, Gohan gestured and the Saiyan Prince flew backwards, slamming into one of the remaining domes of Kami's Lookout.  
  
Wide-eyed, Krillin scooted backwards hurriedly, not caring if he resembled a frightened crab. In front of him, Piccolo growled and adopted a defensive stance. Gohan turned to them and grinned.  
  
"After all these years of torment, I am finally free of that blasted Dead Zone! Now my revenge can begin!" Laughing again, Gohan charged forward. Piccolo's arms dropped limply to his sides, leaving him completely defenseless. Jaw slack, he struggled to mouth the words that were searing through his brain.  
  
"G-garlic...Jr.!"   
  
Garlic Jr. cackled as he, in control of Gohan's body, slammed his fist into Piccolo's midsection. As the Namek dropped to his knees before him, Garlic smirked and roughly grabbed Piccolo's chin, forcing him to look into his stolen eyes.  
  
"This is killing him you know," he whispered with glee. Piccolo growled and Garlic tightened his hold. "Oh, not physically. But having to watch as he hurts his friends, it will destroy his mind."  
  
Piccolo stared into dark eyes he had looked into so often, searching for some spark of the boy he knew. "This isn't your fault, Gohan." He said. Garlic snorted.  
  
"No, but I guess he could blame you. You are the one that handed him the Dragonball, providing me with the last bit of energy I needed to completely take over." He began to squeeze the Namek's jaw with bone-crushing force.  
  
"H-how?" Piccolo gasped.  
  
"I still share a faint connection with the Dragonballs, since they are what turned me immortal. They provided the link I needed to control him completely, instead of only tormenting him in his dreams."  
  
"Bastard!" Piccolo growled. He threw himself backwards and out of Garlic Jr.'s grip. Rolling to his feet, he stood. "You're the one who has caused Gohan all his pain! The one who tainted his mind into thinking that he was a danger to everyone around him!" A ball of energy appeared in Piccolo's hand. "I won't let you get away with this!"  
  
Garlic just stood there calmly, arms outspread. "Go ahead and strike me, you'll only be hurting him." Piccolo's eyes widened and the ball of energy quickly disappeared.   
  
"That's more like it." Garlic ran a hand through Gohan's black hair and down his face. His nails suddenly turned inward, leaving a deep scratch down Gohan's cheek. He laughed at Piccolo's wince. "Don't worry, I won't hurt this body too much. After all, it will become my permanent home after I complete my revenge. You see, I chose to come back this way for a reason. As much as I hate to admit it, my powers were nothing compared to your group's as they are now. I would have been destroyed instantly if I returned in my own body. But within this boy's body lies unimaginable power. And now it's mine to control."  
  
Piccolo heard a growl behind him and Krillin flew past, his face twisted with rage. "Garlic!" Fear no longer in his mind, Krillin attacked Garlic Jr. with a flurry of punches and kicks. But in Gohan's body, Garlic easily dodged every attack. Reaching out, he grabbed a hold of Krillin's head and slammed it brutally in the ground, creating a large crater in the stone floor.   
  
Goten ran up to his brother, his eyes wide. "Gohan! What are you doing? Are you guys play fighting?"  
  
Trunk hurriedly grabbed Goten's hand and dragged him back. "I don't think he's playing...."  
  
Without looking, Garlic fired a blast at them. Goten stared at the burning hole in the ground in front of him and began to cry. "I'm going to tell mom!" Trunks threw him to the ground just a second blast flew over their heads.  
  
"Why are you doing this?" Piccolo shouted. "Are you trying to take over the world again?"  
  
Gohan's eyes shifted back towards the Namek and he sneered. "No. I no longer have any interest in ruling over this pathetic little planet. Instead, I am going to destroy it. And as I use Gohan to kill all of his friends and family, his spirit will die, and this body will belong to me completely. My first step will be to kill you though, my dear Mr. Piccolo," Garlic sang mockingly. "I'm going to do it slowly, so Gohan can fully realize how right he was in thinking his powers were a danger to everyone around him."  
  
Piccolo took to the air as energy blasts hurtled towards him. He flew back hurriedly, trying to take Garlic away from the others. He dodged blast after blast, but never attacked, refusing to hurt Gohan. Instead, he tried another tactic. "Gohan! Fight him off! You can't let this weak parasite get the best of you! Fight him!"  
  
"Ha!" Garlic laughed. "Useless. This body is as good as mine." He launched into the air and towards the Namek fighter.   
  
Growling, Piccolo desperately blocked the blows reigning down on him. Slowly, he forced himself to concentrate. Just act like you are sparring with him, he told himself. Almost immediately, he saw an opening and, without thinking, took it.  
  
Gohan's body slammed to the ground with the force of the Namek's punch. He painfully rose to a sitting position, rubbing his bruised cheek. "Piccolo?" He questioned softly, his eyes filled with hurt. Piccolo gasped and dropped quickly to the ground.  
  
"Gohan!" he stepped forward, arm outstretched.  
  
The half-saiyan's face twisted into a malicious grin and Piccolo was knocked back by the force of the boy's blast. Garlic stood triumphantly over Piccolo's smoking body. "You are such a fool." He taunted, raising his hand to finish the job.  
  
Piccolo watched, wide-eyed as Garlic fell to his knees, clutching his head. "Stop it, you brat!" He growled. "You can't stop me!" Piccolo's hopes rose.  
  
"That's it Gohan! You are stronger than he is. You can stop this!"  
  
The pile of rubble beside Piccolo disintegrated in a blinding flash. Vegeta stood in its place, bruised and bleeding, his green eyes burning with cold fire. Growling, the Super-Saiyan launched himself at Gohan.  
  
"Vegeta! Don't!" Piccolo screamed, but to no avail.   
  
The Saiyan Prince smashed into Gohan, sending them both into the remains of a nearby wall. Vegeta glared down at the form under him coldly. "I don't care if you are Gohan or not, but no one tosses around Vegeta."  
  
Garlic smirked. "Forget me, my Prince" Gohan's hair flickered blond. Grunting with the effort, Garlic forced Gohan to turn Super-Saiyan as well, the force of the change hurling Vegeta away from him.  
  
"Damn it," Piccolo growled as the two Super-Saiyans began attacking each other ruthlessly, destroying even more of the lookout. Out of nowhere a fully healed Krillin jumped into the fight, aiding Vegeta in his attacks. Piccolo glanced over to where Krillin had once lain, and saw Dende, staring up at the battle worriedly as Goten and Trunks hid behind him. Cursing again, he struggled to his feet. "Stop it!" he shouted at two attacking Garlic Jr. "You aren't helping matters!"  
  
Goten jumped out in front of the others. "Brother! Stop it! You're scaring me!"  
  
Dende struggled to pull him back but Goten jerked away, running to towards the fight that was occurring in the air above him. "Goten! Stop! That's not Gohan!" Dende shouted after him.   
  
Goten fell and struggled to his feet, he eyes streaming with tears. "Gohan!"  
  
Blasting Krillin away from him, Garlic slammed his fist into Vegeta's face and the Saiyan Prince lashed back with clasped hands, driving him towards the ground. Goten ran to his brother as he rose back to his feet. "Gohan, please stop!"  
  
Garlic took one look at Goten before grabbing him and flinging him off the edge of Kami's Lookout. Trunks screamed as he watched him fall. Garlic raised his hands to blast the kid in midair when Gohan suddenly wrested control from him.  
  
"Goten!" He cried, diving off the edge and flying towards his brother with lightning speed.  
  
Vegeta snarled and made to go after him, but Piccolo grabbed him. "Don't!" Krillin stared at him in confusion.  
  
"But Piccolo-"  
  
"That's Gohan you idiots!"   
  
Piccolo held Vegeta firmly as all three watched Gohan fly closer towards Goten's falling form. With a final blast of speed, Gohan reached out and encased his brother safely in his arms as he veered back up towards the lookout. Goten stared at him in fear and tears filled Gohan's eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Goten. I'm not myself right now."  
  
Goten looked at him in confusion. "Then who are you?"  
  
"A very bad person." Gohan closed his eyes, as sweat beaded across his skin. "I need you to do me a favor. When we get back to the top, you grab Trunks and have him get you both out of here, do you understand?"  
  
"But Gohan-" Goten grabbed his brother's arms.  
  
"You have to do as I say!" Gohan shouted. Goten nodded silently, tears leaking from his eyes. Gohan landed back upon Kami's Lookout and released his brother, pushing him away. "Go!"  
  
Piccolo watched as Goten ran as swiftly as his legs could carry him back towards Dende and Trunks. Vegeta jerked out of the Namek's grasp but made no move to attack again. Instead he stared down at Gohan, a deep frown marring his face.  
  
"Is-is he back to normal?" Krillin asked.  
  
Piccolo watched as Gohan clutched his head and felt the rise in the boy's ki. "Fight him, Gohan." He sent the thought to his pupil mentally. He saw Gohan raise his head and look straight at him. Gohan's telepathic answer hit him like a blow.  
  
"Piccolo.... You've got to kill me."   
  
  
  
Gohan vs. Garlic Jr. The half-Saiyan isn't fighting for his life; he is fighting for everyone else's. Now with the only course of action painfully clear, what will Piccolo do? Does he have the strength to kill his own pupil, the boy whom he has saved so many times? There doesn't seem to be any way to end this conflict happily. Will Piccolo follow Gohan's orders, or will he find some other way to stop Garlic Jr.? Find out in the next chapter of Dragonball Z!  
  
In the next chapter of DBZ... The battle escalates as Garlic Jr. once more takes control. Everyone's life is in danger as the battle draws to an explosive conclusion. Don't miss the next chapter of Dragonball Z. Chapter 5: Sacrifice. 


	5. Invasion Saga Ch 5: Sacrifice

Title: The Invasion Saga  
Author: AstroKender  
Warnings: Some gore...Lots o angst...some sap. and Death   
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Takes place between the Cell and Buu sagas. Gohan centric.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
In the last chapter of Dragonball Z, Garlic Jr. finally made his move by attacking Gohan's mind and taking over his body! Gohan struggled to keep the evil tyrant in check, but Garlic was determined to finish off the half-Saiyan's friends. After narrowly rescuing his younger brother from Garlic's foul deeds, Gohan can think of only one solution; to have his friends kill him. But will they do it?   
  
  
Ch 5- The Sacrifice  
  
  
'You have to kill me.'  
  
"No..." Piccolo gasped, his eyes widening.  
  
"What?" Krillin asked anxiously, hovering in midair beside his companion. "What's the matter, Piccolo? You look greener than usual."  
  
Piccolo's hands clenched and unclenched nervously as sweat dripped down his face. Growling, the Namek shook his head furiously. "I won't do it!" He roared to Gohan.  
  
"Do what?" Vegeta demanded irritably. The prince was still powered up as a super-Saiyan, and his temper was shorter than usual. It also didn't help matters that he didn't have the foggiest clue what was going on.  
  
Piccolo watched as Gohan rolled around in agony, fighting fiercely to keep control over his own body. The Namek felt a swift pain strike his chest and his brows drew together in indecision. He had never felt so helpless. He shook his head.   
  
"Go-gohan wants me to kill him."  
  
"What?" Krillin shouted. "Why in the world would he want you to do that?" he asked incredulously. Piccolo would never do that, he thought. Would he?  
  
"I see." Vegeta whispered. "He believes it is the only way to defeat this evil inside of him." Vegeta cracked his knuckled and dropped swiftly down to the Lookout's floor. Filled with dread, Piccolo and Krillin dropped down after him.  
  
"What do you think your doing, Vegeta?" Krillin called out. "You can't kill Gohan!"  
  
"It's what he wants!" Vegeta snarled back, clenching his fists as he powered up.  
  
Piccolo rushed towards him, his fangs bared. "I won't let you do this!" Vegeta growled and blasted the Namek back into Krillin, where they skidded to a halt a dozen yards away.  
  
"Don't interfere," Vegeta warned. He slowly stepped closer towards Gohan's crouched form. "Are you sure this is what you want, boy?"  
  
Gohan painfully raised his head. "Do it," he gasped.  
  
Vegeta nodded solemnly and raised his hand, summoning a large ball of energy. Eyes narrowing, he aimed it towards Gohan at point blank range.   
  
Unbidden, flashes of memories appeared in his mind. A young Gohan, fighting with him when Vegeta was trying to take over earth. Joining forces with Gohan and his bald friend to defeat Frieza's minions. Taunting him when they were all wished back to earth, and watching his tears turn to anger. Watching in awe as he battled Cell. Gohan jumping in front of Cell's blast, taking the hit meant for himself....  
  
'You know, you remind me of myself when I was younger; like you're my little brother.'  
  
'I need somebody like you to polish my boots, and call me Lord Vegeta.'  
  
'I'm sorry, Gohan.'  
  
Gohan.... He was the only person Vegeta had ever apologized to. The brat had spunk and the Saiyan prince couldn't help but like the little runt, even though he was Kakkarot's spawn. Unconsciously, Vegeta's aim wavered.   
  
Shaking himself, Vegeta growled, determination once more filling his body with power. "Sorry, kid." The Saiyan muttered, and unleashed his energy blast, full-force.  
  
"No!" Two small bodies slammed into him, knocking off his aim. The blast flew up into the air, disappearing harmlessly into space. Shocked, Vegeta looked up at the two beings that dared to knock him aside.  
  
"Dad! Don't kill him!" Trunks yelled, flinging himself across his father's chest. Behind him, Goten sat on Vegeta's legs. "You can't kill my brother, Vegeta! Please!"   
  
Vegeta looked into two pairs of frightened eyes, speechless. A long moment passed and Vegeta relaxed his tense muscles, reverting back to his normal form. Raking his hand through his black hair irritably, he shoved the two boys off him and sat up. "Maybe we can just knock him unconscious," he muttered.  
  
"You won't get the opportunity," Garlic growled, raising Gohan's body to his feet. Black eyes glinted with hatred as he regarded the three before him. That blast almost wrecked his carefully laid plans. It seemed he would have to deal with the monkeys before finishing off the human and the Namek.   
  
Raising his hands high above him, Garlic created a massive ball of energy. The ground shook as the crackling ball grew, awashing everyone around it with an immense blast of heat. Lightning erupted from the clear night sky in reaction to the dreadful power.  
  
Goten and Trunks huddled close to Vegeta, paralyzed as they watched the boy they had played with so often prepare to destroy them. Vegeta closed his eyes, cursing himself for his earlier weakness.  
  
Garlic laughing in triumph. "Say goodbye to your friends, Gohan!" he shouted as he began to throw the energy ball. "Watch how easily they die, all because of-"  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!"  
  
Gohan's body jerked as a corkscrewing blast hit him from behind, ripping through his chest. Garlic screamed in pain and anger as his energy ball faded away. Clutching the small hole that had seared through his heart, the half-Saiyan collapsed.  
  
The others turned to stare at Piccolo, shock written all over their faces. Piccolo's eyes never left Gohan's shattered form. "W-what...what have I done?"  
  
"Gohan!" Dende ran up to his friend, resting his hands carefully on Gohan's bloody chest. "Hold still, Gohan. I'll heal you." His voice quavered slightly, not at all sure that he could.  
  
Gohan grabbed Dende's hands and pulled them away from him, smiling weakly. "No, Dende. This is the way things have to be. Now...I won't be a danger...to anyone." The half-Saiyan's voice came in faltering gasps.   
  
Krillin knelt swiftly at the young boy's side. "Bro, you're back to normal." He tried hard not to let his sorrow show as he grabbed Gohan's hand and gave it a firm squeeze.   
  
"Yup," Gohan laughed, before a coughing fit overtook him. "That coward Garlic Jr. fled back to his own body...as soon as he felt my life-force depleting. Once I'm dead, there will no longer be any way for him to return to earth.... We beat him."   
  
Turning his head carefully to look at Piccolo, he smiled. "Thank you for protecting my family, Piccolo. I knew... I could count on you."  
  
"Gohan...." The normally stoic Namek began to shake. The half-Saiyan looked away, closing his eyes tiredly.  
  
"Look after them, will ya? And don't worry, if I get to see my Dad... I'll make sure to tell him...you all said 'hi'...even you...Vegeta...." Gohan's chest rose one more time, then fell and lay still. Beside him, Dende broke out into tears. Burying his face in his hands, he sobbed piteously.   
  
Goten pushed himself away from Vegeta and Trunks. "Brother? Gohan?" Trunks turned away hurriedly, raising his knees to his chest and closing his eyes. Goten bent to touch his brother's face but jerked his hand back as he felt Gohan's rapidly cooling skin. His eyes widened as Gohan began to fade from view.   
  
Krillin's head shot up as the hand he was holding was suddenly no longer there. Clenching his fist, he shook his head sadly. "He's really gone." He rose a trembling hand up to his head, suddenly feeling very old. "Take care of him, Goku."   
  
Standing slowly, he turned to Piccolo. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked softly. Piccolo gave no answer. Wrenching his gaze away from the spot where Gohan had lain, the Namek turned away, and took to the skies, flying slowly but unerringly towards the Son house.  
  
Krillin sighed and, after grabbing hold of both Goten and Trunks, launched into the air after him. Dende watched them go; his heart heavy. "Aren't you going with them?" He asked Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta stared at the ground dully. Minutes passed with no movement from the Saiyan prince so the young Namek was startled when Vegeta suddenly snarled and drove his fist into the ground.   
  
Jumping to his feet, Vegeta powered up to a Super-Saiyan and began blasting things at random, causing Dende to throw himself to the ground for protection. Screaming incoherently, the Saiyan warrior blasted Kami's lookout until it looked like nothing more than a floating heap of rubble.   
  
Panting slightly, Vegeta halted his attacks and surveyed his handiwork impassively. Without a word, the prince stalked past a frightened Dende and took off into the night air.  
  
After a long moment of waiting, the Earth's guardian finally deemed it safe to rise. Standing, Dende stared sadly at the destruction. "Mr. Popo will be upset that his gardens were destroyed...." Biting his lip, the young Namek once more began to cry. "Oh, Gohan...."  
  
***  
  
"Come on, Chichi. You can't wait out here all night. The boys will be fine."  
  
Bulma poked idly at the small fire she had built in front of the Son house after the boys were discovered missing. She had tried repeatedly to get Chichi to come back with her to Capsule Corp. but the dark haired woman refused, choosing to stay where she was, staring into the sky where the others had disappeared with undisguised worry. And well, Bulma couldn't just leave her alone, in the dark.  
  
"Something bad has happened," Chichi moaned, her first words in hours. "I can feel it."  
  
Bulma fought the shiver that wracked her spine, telling herself she was only cold. "Your imagination is just running away again. You'll see, Vegeta and Krillin will return with Gohan, Trunks and Goten in tow, and we'll all laugh this off as another crazy adventure over some hot cocoa at my house."  
  
But Chichi just shook her head, rocking herself slightly. Sighing, Bulma glanced at her watch and yawned. It was almost morning. They had both been up all night. "Chichi-" she started again.  
  
"Shh! I hear something."   
  
Bulma stood quickly, immediately aware of the nighttime rustles around them. Swallowing, nervously, she crept closer to Chichi. The dark haired woman stared intently into the sky above them; hands clasped as her eyes searched for those two figures she so desperately needed to see.  
  
The trees around them began to wave as if being buffered by a strong wind. Chichi's strained ears caught a strange rushing sound coming towards them. Then, silence.  
  
Bulma jumped about a foot into the air as Piccolo dropped from the trees practically right beside her. "Eep!" she gasped, falling backwards.  
  
Chichi barely gave the Namek a glance as she continued searching the skies. A few minutes later, a silent Krillin dropped to the ground, his arms full with the huddled forms of Trunks and Goten. As soon as his feet touched the ground, Goten ran passed his mother and into the dark woods beyond the ruined remains of the Son house. Shouting, Trunks ran after him, ignoring Bulma's attempts to stop him.  
  
Chichi glanced after Goten worriedly before biting her lip and staring fixedly at a small cluster of stars. Bulma looked from one silent figure to the next with growing dread. "Hey guys, what's going on?" she asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
She needn't have worried because no one volunteered one.  
  
Getting increasingly frustrated and frightened, the aqua haired woman was about to stalk up to the nearest body and beat some answers out of them when Vegeta seemed to appear out of thin air right before her. Without speaking a word, Bulma suddenly knew that he was the last that would be returning. Staring into Vegeta's eyes, she shook her head. "No.... It can't be...."  
  
Her eyes darted over to Chichi, whose head was still raised to the heavens searchingly. She watched as Krillin hesitantly walked up to her, clearing his throat. "Chichi.... This is going to be hard for you. Hell, it's hard on all of us, but Gohan...Gohan-"  
  
"Gohan is dead." Piccolo finished the words Krillin seemed unable to force out. Chichi's head finally lowered to stare straight ahead, expressionless.   
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
Piccolo hesitated for a moment, before answering. "I killed him." Bulma gasped and leaned against Vegeta as her knees threatened to buckle. The Saiyan prince for once didn't push her away.  
  
Chichi turned and walked slowly towards the Namek. Staring at him for a pain-filled moment, she arched her hand back and smacked him across the cheek. Piccolo's head whipped to the side, more from the emotional blow than the physical one. Chichi glared at him, her eyes blazing with hatred.  
  
"I liked to think that we had an unspoken understanding." She said bitingly. "You would save Gohan whenever he was in danger and I didn't complain too much when Gohan ran off to do whatever you guys did together." Goku's widow clenched her fists, suppressing the urge to strike him again.   
  
Piccolo stared at her, silent, his eyes reflecting back her accusations a thousand fold. Chichi shook her head. "Our silent pact is broken. I never want to see you around my family again or I will wish for the Dragon to cast you into the farthest pits of hell." Turning around, she silenced Krillin's protests with a glare. "Now get out of my sight."  
  
Feeling a blast of air hit her back, Chichi sighed, knowing that Piccolo was gone. Eyes filling with tears, she fell to her knees. She struck her fists into the dirt, wailing like a madwoman. "Why?" She screamed. "Why must you take them from me? Gohan! GOHAN!"  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and leaned closer to Vegita. She knew she should be going over to her friend and comfort her, but she couldn't get herself to move. Instead, she stood there in the shadow of the Prince of Saiyans; tears leaking out between tightly closed lids.  
  
Vegeta stared into the small fire beside him, oblivious to the crying women around him. Krillin looked around him sadly before walking off, intent to find a spot where he could watch the sunrise, alone. Glancing into the sky, he wished Piccolo well.  
  
***  
  
Piccolo flew higher and higher into the sky, ignoring the thinning levels of oxygen. Blasting through cloud banks, the Namek repeatedly relived the events of the last few hours. Every agonizing memory sent him hurtling faster towards space.  
  
He had killed him.  
  
His first friend. His best friend. His only friend for the longest amount of time.  
  
He had let Gohan die--No! He had caused him to die! Screaming, Piccolo surged out of Earth's atmosphere. Floating for what seemed like eternity, the Namek reached for the nearest star, his vision dimming.  
  
"Gohan...."  
  
Piccolo's eyes rolled back into his head and he dropped from the sky like a meteor, falling swiftly towards the planet he left far below. Smiling, the warrior spread his arms, praying silently that the fall would kill him.  
  
After endless moments of free falling, the wind howling past his ears, Piccolo's body met the hard resistance of the ground. He slammed into it with devastating speed, creating a large crater around him. Coughing up blood, Piccolo lay there, gasping.  
  
'Don't worry kid, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise.'  
  
With one swift shot of his beam cannon, Gohan's life was snuffed out like a dying candle. Piccolo painfully lifted his hand, wondering how such a familiar object could betray him as it had. Because of this arm, he had broken his promise, and with it, the blackened lump of flesh he called his heart.  
  
  
Growling, Piccolo grabbed the offending limb, ripping it from his body and casting it aside like the trash it was. Holding his bleeding shoulder, the Namek's head dropped back as he finally allowed the tears to come.   
  
***  
  
Trunks ran through the woods, searching. He tried homing onto Goten's ki, but the boy's power levels were rising and falling so rapidly it was hard to get a fix on him. Ignoring the shrubs that scraped his hands and face and pulled at his hair, Trunks searched furtively for his friend.  
  
Stopping, he sighed. "I'm just going to get myself lost this way."   
  
Trunks prepared to take to the air, but halted as he heard a noise nearby. Walking slowly closer, his sharp ears caught the sound of quiet snuffling. Tiptoeing past the last few trees that blocked his vision, Trunks stared silently at his sobbing friend.  
  
Goten looked up. "Wh-why did Gohan have to leave?"  
  
"I don't know." Trunks looked down at his feet.   
  
"He said he'd never leave mom by herself like Daddy did. He said he'd always be there for me!" Goten shouted. "He promised!"  
  
Trunks' eyes widened as he watched Goten stand, the air throbbing around him in anger. Shaking his fists, Goten screamed up at the sky. "YOU LIED!"  
  
Goten's tousled black hair began to rise up, flickering slightly. A giant blast of power hit the violet-haired boy and almost bowled him over. Raising his arm to shield his face, Trunks watched in awe as the trees began to uproot and fly backwards, crashing into yet more trees, decimating the forest around them. The glow around Goten became so bright that Trunks could not longer see him.  
  
Gradually, the glow diminished, and a golden haired Goten screamed at the sky. "Brother!" The name trailed off into an inarticulate shout of anguish.  
  
Trunks felt his lower lip began to tremble. He had liked Gohan, a lot. It was like he was Trunks' older brother too. He still had his mom tell him stories at night. Stories about an older version of himself that came to the past from a shattered future, determined to change the course of history. How that boy saved the lives of everyone, thanks to the power given to him by his best friend and master.  
  
Now Gohan had died in this timeline too. It just wasn't fair. Breathing heavily, Trunks felt tears carve their way down his cheeks and, shaking his head, he added his own scream of torment to his friends. He screamed and screamed and screamed, until at last, something snapped.  
  
Trunks fell silent, his now green eyes meeting Goten's own in silent understanding. Goten stared at Trunks' blond hair and sighed, feeling his own hair drop and fade back to black. After a moment, Trunks followed suit.  
  
"We can't tell anyone about this," Goten whispered. "It would just upset them more." Trunks nodded silently in agreement.  
  
Goten sighed heavily and scrubbed the last remaining tears from his face. Looking back at his best friend, an idea formed in his mind.  
  
"Trunks, we've got to fly to your house."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"We need to get there before anyone else does!" Goten said quickly, light coming to his face once more. Trunks shifted on his feet.  
  
"Uh, sure Goten. But why?"  
  
Goten smiled wide, but his eyes remained unusually hard. "We're going to wish my brother back. And we need your mom's Dragon Radar to do it."  
  
  
  
  
The battle has drawn to a close, and the remaining Z fighters mourn for their lost friend. The world seems a little dimmer as another one of Earth's heroes pass on. Will life be the same without Gohan? Goten doesn't seem to think so. Hold on, Gohan! Your brother's going to wish you back to life! That is, if Vegeta lets him.  
  
In the next chapter of Dragonball Z. Gohan gets a firsthand experience of Underworld travel, as King Yemma happily sends him off to find the one person the half-Saiyan needs most right now; his father. But how will Goku take the news of his son's death? Is the afterlife ready for this Father/Son combo? Find out on the next Dragonball Z! Chapter 6: Interlude. 


	6. Invasion Saga Ch 6: Interlude

Title: The Invasion Saga  
Author: AstroKender  
Warnings: Back to just some angst. ^_^;;  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Takes place between the Cell and Buu sagas. Gohan centric.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
In the last chapter of Dragonball Z, Gohan, son of Goku and fellow savior of Earth, had been killed. And the person who had killed him was none other that...Piccolo? The mad rush of events has halted for now as Gohan gets his first peek at the afterlife. But rather than kick back and relax, Gohan seems to get even tenser. Could it be that he doesn't want to see his father? Or is it because he thinks Goku doesn't want to see him?  
  
  
Ch 6- Interlude  
  
  
"So you are Goku's son." A loud voice boomed. "I have been eager to meet you, though I regret that it had to be so soon."  
  
Gohan bowed politely before the desk of King Yemma, trying not to seem too in awe of such a large being. "Thank you for allowing me to keep my body, sir."  
  
"You are a very lucky boy." Yemma's aid spoke from beside him. "King Yemma does not give this gift to just anyone."  
  
The giant red god waved his massive arm dismissively. "Not at all. It was the least I could do for someone who has saved your planet as much as you have. Your record is almost as long as your father's. Besides, you are such a polite boy."  
  
Gohan bowed again in thanks, proving Yemma's point. The aid pushed his glasses up higher on his blue nose, 'hmphing' doubtfully. King Yemma laughed.  
  
Looking around silently for a moment, Gohan sighed. He would have been standing before this desk long ago if not for the efforts of Piccolo and the others. They had saved him so many times. And what did he do in return? He almost destroyed them. Gohan clenched his fist in self-loathing.  
  
"Get that thought out of your head boy." King Yemma commanded. "What's past is past, right now you must decide what to do next. For a warrior like you I would normally send you to King Kai, but his planet was destroyed. So it is up to you to decide where we can take you. But if you say you deserve to be in hell I'll bop you one quite soundly, I'm afraid."  
  
King Kai's planet destroyed, Gohan thought, hanging his head. Just another thing that's my fault.  
  
"Actually, that one can be blamed on your father." Yemma once again answered his thoughts, winking as Gohan's head shot up to stare at him.  
  
"M-my dad," Gohan stumbled. "Can I see him?"  
  
Yemma's aid shook his head firmly. "I'm afraid that's not possible. Your father is currently engaged in a tournament on the Grand Kai's planet. You couldn't possibly go there."  
  
Gohan's shoulders slumped in defeat. "Oh," he whispered.  
  
"Nonsense!" Yemma declared. "This boy has every right to see his father. The Grand Kai would not disapprove. Take him to the Otherworld using my own personal helojet." The red god stroked his beard with pride, happy of his decision.  
  
"B-but, King Yemma-" His aid stuttered.  
  
"Silence! Before I assign you a millennia of washing souls!" Yemma boomed. The aid gulped nervously and bowed. "Come with me," he commanded Gohan. "We leave immediately."  
  
Gohan nodded and turned back to King Yemma, bowing deeply. "Thank you so much, Sir! I'll never forget your kindness."  
  
Yemma nodded, his expression serious. "Stop beating yourself up boy, for something you had no control of. Rest assured that if I ever see that rat, Garlic Jr. before my desk, he will get what he has coming to him."  
  
Gohan nodded and bowed again before Yemma's aid dragged him away. Yemma leaned back in his chair and lifted up a cigar. You could definitely tell that boy was Goku's son. But it confused the god as to why it was the father that was happy and carefree while the son was so solemn. King Yemma puffed on his cigar idly.  
  
"I guess stupidity does have its advantages."  
  
***  
  
Gohan stared at the landscape, or lack of it, below him with interest. A rolling blanket of yellow clouds spread out before him, their peaks as tall as mountains. Though they didn't move, at least, not that he could tell, Gohan couldn't shake the feeling that they were somehow alive. Idly, he wondered if Nimbus came from the yellow mass floating below him.  
  
A thin ribbon drew his attention from the clouds and he blinked. That must be Snake Way, he thought, edging off his seat to get a better look. So that was the way everyone went to King Kai's. It looked like it went on forever. Suddenly, Gohan almost didn't feel too bad about King Kai's planet. He wouldn't have enjoyed walking all that way.  
  
"Please sit down back there," Yemma's aid shouted from the front. "All your jumping around is making it hard for me to concentrate. Unless you want to fall down into Hell?" He asked crossly. Gohan shook his head and sat back down.  
  
Resuming his vigil out the window, Gohan sighed. He wished he had asked the others more about what it was like to be dead. Then maybe he wouldn't feel as lost as confused as he did now. It didn't feel any different from being alive, Gohan thought, pinching himself to prove his point.  
  
"Ouch!" Yup, it still hurt.  
  
It wasn't himself that seemed to have changed; it was everything around him. As if he was on some alien planet, like Namek, with no idea how he got there. But even on Namek, he wasn't alone. Not like he was now. He felt naked...unprotected. What was worse, he could no longer sense Piccolo's presence in his mind. It was just like the time Piccolo had died. Where there once was a warm feeling in his head, there was now nothing but a cold emptiness.  
  
He hated that feeling. Hated it more than anything.  
  
"We're here," Yemma's aid called back, waking him from his thoughts.   
  
Gohan looked out the window in curiosity as a planet loomed in the distance. This planet was much smaller than Earth, probably even smaller than the moon, that is, before Piccolo destroyed it. But it was definitely bigger than what his dad described King Kai's planet to be like. The planet seemed to float closer as he watched, and Gohan felt himself begin to get nervous.  
  
Was he really going to see his Dad? It's been years since the Cell games. What if he wasn't as accepting of what Gohan had done as he was before? What if he hated him? What if....  
  
What if his Dad didn't want to see him?  
  
The helojet landed with a jolt onto the planet's surface and King Yemma's aid quickly ushered him out. Dusting an imaginary speck off his uniform, the aid once more adjusted his glasses. "You're on your own from here; I don't have time to baby-sit. Just go up to the front desk in that building there and tell them who you are. If you're lucky they'll let you in."  
  
With that the aid jumped back into the helojet and was off before Gohan could get a word in edgewise. Sighing, the demi-Saiyan trudged with heavy feet towards the building's entrance. Pushing the enormous doors open with a heave, Gohan carefully poked his head in.  
  
"Hello? I don't mean to intrude, but I'm here to see my dad." Gohan looked around the empty room and stepped further inside, craning his neck to see down the deserted hallways. "Hello?"  
  
Biting his lip, Gohan wondered what to do. He spotted a group of chairs off in the corner and sighed. "I guess I'll just have to wait for someone to show up."  
  
Ten minutes passed with agonizing slowness. Twenty, then thirty minutes passed, with nothing but his own worries to occupy him. Forty minutes passed and Gohan was so nervous he thought he'd run even if he did see someone. Raising his feet to rest on his chair, he hid his head in his knees.   
  
"I can't do this...." He whispered. "There is no way Dad would want to have anything to do with me after what I've done. I killed him! Because of me, he was taken away from his friends, and Mom. He hasn't even met Goten! It's all my fault. I shouldn't even be here."  
  
"Then where should you be?"  
  
Gohan raised his head, trying to clear his blurry vision enough to look at the figure before him. A strange looking woman stood before him, with orange skin and what looked like a mushroom top instead of hair. The woman tapped her feather duster against her arm as she looked at Gohan in curiosity.  
  
"Oh...uh...." Gohan cleared his throat. "My...my name is Gohan. I'm looking for my Dad. But I couldn't find anyone so I've been waiting here for someone to show up. Do you work here?"  
  
The woman nodded. "I'm a housekeeper. Does your Dad work here? It's no wonder you couldn't find anyone, everyone has gone to watch the tournament. You poor thing, you must have been waiting here for ages."  
  
Gohan sighed. "That's okay, I wasn't in any real hurry. My Dad doesn't work here, at least, I don't think he does. But he is supposed to be competing in the tournament. That's what I heard, anyway."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, I can take you there. I'm on break anyway."  
  
Gohan stared at her, excitement and dread warring within him. "You'd do that?"  
  
The maid smiled. "Of course! Now come one, it's a bit of a walk." She extended her hand. Gohan hesitated a moment, battling with himself. Finally, not wanting to seem rude, he grabbed her hand and allowed himself to be helped up.   
  
Heading down the nearest hallway, the two walked silently, each immersed in their own thoughts. Gohan's mind was filled with scenarios where his Dad rejected him, wanting nothing to do with the son that had caused him so much pain. The housekeeper...well, who knows what she was thinking.  
  
By the time the two reached the door to the arena, Gohan was shaking so hard he could hardly walk. The housekeeper looked at him with a frown. "You okay, kid?"  
  
Swallowing, Gohan nodded weakly. "I-I just haven't seen my Dad in a long time. I'm kinda nervous." That was definitely an understatement, the dark haired boy thought as he forced his legs forward.   
  
The doors opened silently, revealing the darkness of space beyond. Gohan stared; wide-eyed, totally caught off guard by the sheer proportions of the room they were in. Hearing a faint roaring sound, he looked up, catching sight of a giant floating hunk of land. That must be where the tournament is being held, he thought. He followed the maid quickly, unnerved at the size of the place. The two walked over to stand on a flat panel that glowed softly before starting to rise, taking them up towards the arena.  
  
"Well I bet you are really excited to get to see him again!" the housekeeper gushed as they reached the top. Glancing around idly, she began to shove through the throng of people surrounding them, trying to get a better vantage point of the stadium. "By the way, what's his name, so I know where to take you."  
  
Gohan looked around at the mass of people nervously, trying to catch sight of his Dad. "His name is Son Goku. He's from Earth."  
  
"Goku, huh? Never heard of him, but I think Earth is the North Kai's district."  
  
Gohan looked up at her, eyes wide. "You mean there is more than one of them?" This might be harder than he had thought. Biting his lip, the half Saiyan was about to turn around and run back the way he came when the maid grabbed his arm.  
  
"There he is! The North Kai!" She pointed and began dragging the reluctant Gohan towards him.   
  
Hand in hand, they pushed roughly through the crowd to get to the arena floor. The noise was deafening and Gohan found himself trying to shrink down as small as possible as they tried to edge their way out onto the sidelines where King Kai stood, surrounded by warriors. But before they could step foot on it, two large security guards stopped them.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" The first guard asked, cracking his knuckles meaningfully. The housekeeper pushed Gohan forward.   
  
"This boy needs to see the North Kai immediately." She glared.  
  
"Oh, really?" The second guard laughed, making no move to step aside.  
  
The maid nodded. "His father is fighting in the tournament. His name is...."  
  
"Goku." Gohan spoke up, glaring at the guards in front of them. He really didn't feel like this right now.   
  
"Yeah!" The maid nodded. "And neither one of them will be happy to know that you didn't let this boy through." She waved her finger threateningly. The first guard shrugged.   
  
"Fine, fine. No need to get pushy. We're just doing our jobs." He waved Gohan over. "Come on, kid. I'll take you to the North Kai. But if he doesn't know you, you'll be kicked out of this arena faster than you can blink."  
  
The maid waved at him happily. "Good luck, kid!" Gohan smiled weakly and waved back, before following the first brawny guard through the thinning mass of people. This is it, he thought with a shiver. The guard stopped in front of a short blue figure and bowed. Gohan watched as they both turned to look at him and the blue figure nodded. Relaxing, the guard waved him forward.  
  
"There ya go, kid. To the North Kai, safe and sound. Next time stick with your father and don't go wandering off."  
  
But Gohan ignored the guard in favor of studying the figure before him. Hair-thin antennae extended from a head that vaguely resembled a catfish. Black spectacles regarded him thoughtfully for a moment before gesturing beside him.  
  
"Ah, so you're here. Well, go on, have a seat. You can talk to your Father after he finishes his match."  
  
"You--you must be King Kai...." Gohan bowed hastily. This was the guy he had heard so much about.... He had even talked to him telepathically at times, but he had never met him face to face.  
  
"Well I sure ain't Bubbles." The old man muttered. "Have a seat boy. Goku's match is just starting."  
  
Gohan swallowed and did as he was told. Hands grasping his knees nervously, the half-Saiyan peered apprehensively through the crowd and onto the platform. Spying a head of black hair, Gohan almost cried out. His father was here.  
  
Goku stood in the center of the ring, muscles tense with eagerness as he faced off against his opponent. Gohan's brow furrowed as he looked at the green skinned fighter. He looks a lot like Piccolo, Gohan thought. The green warrior was circling around his father slowly, looking for an opening.  
  
"Who is he?" The demi-Saiyan asked.   
  
"That is Pikkon, West Kai's the top fighter." King Kai answered, not taking his eyes away from the battle that was about to begin. "He is incredibly powerful and more than a match for your father."   
  
"Really?" Gohan craned his neck for a better look.  
  
"Goku may be one of the strongest people in your quarter of the universe," the old teacher lectured. "But here he is just another fighter among many. That's the reason for this tournament, to find the strongest fighter in the whole Universe. Among the dead, that is." King Kai put his hands behind his back and turned to regard Gohan thoughtfully, calculations running rapidly through his head.  
  
Gohan watched as the two fighters took full judge of each other, waiting to see who would make the first move. A tense minute ticked by, broken only by the gasp of the crowd as the green-skinned warrior disappeared. Goku suddenly turned and caught the fist that seemed to appear from nowhere and then the fight was truly underway. Gohan watched each punch and blast with academic interest until he reminded himself that he had no intentions of ever fighting again. Shaking his head, he forced himself to relax and silently cheer his father on.  
  
Goku grinned, as none of Pikkon's hits seemed to be connecting. Unfortunately, neither was his, but the Saiyan carelessly shrugged that fact away. After all, they both were only warming up. Cracking his knuckles, the Saiyan prepared to start the real battle.  
  
Seeing his opponent's grin, Pikkon scowled. Goku was treating this match like a romp in the park. Well, the green skinned man was determined to show the novice that he would need every bit of his concentration in order to stand against him. The West Kai did not train weak fighters.  
  
Holding his fingers extended before him, Pikkon let loose a series of rapidly moving beams of energy. The fighter's lips twitched. While the attack certainly wouldn't hurt as strong as an opponent as Goku, it should certainly catch him off guard. Tensing, Pikkon prepared to launch a second attack while his rival was still recovering.  
  
But Goku wasn't there.  
  
Pikkon's eyes narrowed and he swiveled around just in time to catch a punch in the jaw that hurled him a number of feet away. Fingering his jaw, Pikkon grunted. Maybe his opponent wasn't as much of a novice as he had thought. An aura of power began to surround the green warrior. He was determined not to be surprised like that again.  
  
Laughing, Goku turned in midair. "How am I doing King-" Goku's gaze moved from the face of his blue-skinned trainer to the figure sitting tensely beside him. The fighter's eyes widened. "Go-gohan? What-"   
  
Knowing he had been seen, his son paled. Goku's eyes traveled unconsciously to a spot above Gohan's black hair, a spot that now held a glowing yellow halo. Goku stared at him; stunned.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye Goku saw Pikkon hurtle towards him, preparing his counter attack. Raising his hand, Goku shouted at the top of his lungs. "Stop the match!" The crowd hushed instantly and his green-skinned opponent skidded to a halt a mere two feet away, surprise etched on his alien features.  
  
His eyes never leaving those of his son's, Goku floated down to the arena floor. Gohan shrunk against the back of his seat as his father stalked towards him, a dark expression on his face. This is it, Gohan thought, shivering. I hope he will still let me call him father.  
  
Gohan lowered his eyes to the ground, holding his breath as two large boots came into view. Goku stood in front of his son for a long moment, unmoving and not speaking. Gohan trembled beneath his gaze, cringing as if expecting to be hit.  
  
Goku's eyes hardened like diamonds briefly, before softening with compassion and sorrow. Reaching out his carefully wrapped his arms around his shaking son and held him close. Tensing, Gohan gazed up at him, before bursting in to tears.  
  
"Daddy...." Gohan shook his head, returning his father's embrace ten-fold.  
  
Goku gently ran his fingers through Gohan's hair, staring at the halo that rested mockingly above it. Tightening his hold, he closed his eyes against the sight.   
  
"How? He whispered.  
***  
  
"She's finally asleep." Bulma stretched tiredly, before joining Vegeta and Krillin at the kitchen table. "I've never seen her like this before. Usually when something is wrong she just goes ballistic or faints, now... now it's like she's just numb."  
  
Krillin nodded in sympathy. "Gohan was one of the most important things in her life. It's understandable that she is so shaken up. I mean, we all are." He cast his gaze to the table top, remembering.  
  
Bulma shook her head. "So, any sign of Trunks and Goten?"  
  
"The brats have taken off." Vegeta scowled. "They are not too far away so I wouldn't work yourself up about them. Let them deal with their grief in their own way, like true Saiyans."  
  
"Oh, like you are, Mr. Calm and Detached?" Bulma glared. "I know you and Gohan weren't the closest but you could at least show some regret that he's dea-gone." The blue haired woman swiftly blinked back her tears. Poor kid, she thought. He didn't deserve this.  
  
Vegeta stood, his eyes blazing threateningly. "Don't presume to know what I am feeling or not. Not even a heartless bastard as you so call me, could have watched the scene earlier and not be affected by it. I wish there was some way to bring the runt back but there is no point in dwelling over the matter." Vegeta looked away, arms crossing. "He's dead and that's that," he whispered.  
  
"That's it!" Krillin cried. The other two turned to him in astonishment as he jumped up onto the table, a grin blossoming across his face. "That's what we'll do!"  
  
"What are you babbling about?" Vegeta masked his curiosity with irritation.   
  
If possible, Krillin's smile grew even more. "We'll use the Dragonballs to wish Gohan back!"  
  
Bulma let out a whoop, exhaustion fleeing from her features. "That's a great idea, Krillin! Why didn't I think of that sooner?" She grabbed Krillin's hands and they danced around a bit, before Bulma made him get off her table.  
  
Vegeta watched their antics with growing anger. "Stop your carousing, you fools!" He shouted, stopping Bulma and Krillin in mid laugh.   
  
Vegeta clenched his fists, looking down at them imperiously. "There is no way I will allow Gohan to be revived."  
  
Bulma stared at him, eyes wide. "B-but why?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, Vegeta!" Krillin shouted. "You just said you wished there was a way to bring Gohan back!"  
  
"Imbeciles!" Vegeta growled. "Wishing him back would only endanger everyone again. As soon as Gohan returned to Earth, that creature would take his body away from him. It is better that he stay dead, than have to die a second time.  
  
Krillin seemed to wilt under the Saiyan's gaze and Bulma stared at the ground in despair, before walking out of the room. "We don't know that Garlic would attack him again." Krillin protested weakly. "Maybe he only had enough power to do it that once."  
  
"And if you're wrong?" Vegeta pressed. "Would you fight him again? Knowing that you are hurting Gohan as much as you are this Garlic Jr. person?"  
  
Krillin stared at his feet, silent. Shaking his head, Vegeta looked away, clenching his teeth to keep from saying anything further. His eyes narrowed as Bulma came rushing back into the room.   
  
"I don't think we have any choice in whether Gohan will be wished back. The dragon radar is gone!"  
  
  
  
It seems Goten's plan has worked. With the dragon radar, the Dragonballs can be quickly gathered, enabling them to wish Gohan back to life. With Trunks along, the two start the search. But will the others help them or hinder them? Will Gohan ever be brought back to life? Find out on the next Chapter of Dragonball Z!  
  
In the next chapter of Dragonball Z, The reunion between father and son go better than Gohan had thought. But why is Goku suddenly angry with King Kai? The events in the Otherworld roll by as Goten and Trunks swiftly collect the Dragonballs. They are working against time. If Vegeta catches them, Gohan will never get wished back. But wait! Krillin has an idea! But will it work? Stay tuned for the next chapter of DBZ, Chapter 7; Rebirth. 


	7. Invasion Saga Ch 7: Rebirth

Title: The Invasion Saga  
Author: AstroKender  
Warnings: Yet more angst. Poor Gohan  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Takes place between the Cell and Buu sagas. Gohan centric.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
In the last Chapter of Dragonball Z, father and son were reunited after four long years of separation. Initially afraid of his father's reaction, Gohan's fears were assuaged by Goku's caring arms. But as the truth is revealed to an unknowing father, what will his reaction be then? And why didn't he know already? King Kai, I think you're in trouble!   
  
  
Ch 7- Rebirth  
  
  
"So Garlic Jr. took over your body?" Goku asked, reconfirming Gohan's tear-soaked story. The Saiyan had dragged his son to a small room off to the side of the main arena, away from the prying eyes of the audience. Kneeling down, Goku stared into his son's sorrowful eyes, dumbfounded. How could all of this happen without me knowing about it, he asked himself.  
  
"Yes," Gohan nodded. "And he was making me hurt everyone. "Krillin, Vegeta, even Goten!"   
  
"Goten? Who is that?"   
  
Gohan smiled slightly. "My little brother. Your other son."  
  
Goku scratched his head in confusion a moment before grinning. "ChiChi named him Goten? Well, I guess it's better than Einstein!" Gohan laughed.  
  
"Trust me dad, the name wouldn't fit. He definitely takes after you."  
  
The dark haired man's smile widened. "I bet he's gotten really big by now. I wish I could see him."  
  
Gohan's face crumpled and he stared down at the floor. "You almost did! I almost killed him!" Gohan hiccuped down another sob. Goku rested his hand on his son's hair.  
  
"That wasn't you-" he began.  
  
"It was my body!" Gohan shouted. "And if it wasn't for Piccolo, they would have all been dead because of me! Garlic targeted my body because of my stupid powers!"  
  
Goku's hand moved to Gohan's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "What did Piccolo do?" The Saiyan looked around, half expecting the green skinned fighter to be hovering watchfully over his only student. Piccolo must have jumped in front of a blast meant for one of the others, Goku thought. He sure has come a long way from wanting to take over the world.   
  
"He killed me." Gohan said calmly, his head rising. Goku's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"He what?" Goku gasped. " Poor Piccolo...." Goku shook his head, knowing full well the torture the softhearted Namek was putting himself through for killing the child he had always protected. Goku knew if he ever had to make that choice, he would rather die himself a thousand times.  
  
"He had no choice, I'm afraid." King Kai said as he walked up behind him. "If he hadn't fired when he did, the others would have been killed, leaving Garlic unstoppable. I've tried to contact him since then, but he has blocked everyone out, so I'm afraid I can't tell you how he is doing." The blue skinned Kai told Gohan, perhaps anticipation the question.  
  
"So you knew of this battle, before Gohan arrived here." Goku stated, facing away from his trainer. Gohan took one look in his father's eyes and quickly stepped backwards. Taking Kai's silence for acknowledgment, Goku grit his teeth. "Then why didn't you tell me!"   
  
King Kai sighed and crossed his arms. "There was nothing you could have done about it anyway, Goku. And your worry for Gohan and the others would have only distracted you from winning this tournament."  
  
Goku whirled around at a blinding speed and grabbed King Kai by the shirtfront, hauling him effortlessly over his head. Kai looked into the green eyes of an ascended Saiyan and gulped. "No tournament is more important then knowing my son's well being." He growled.  
  
"Dad...." Gohan began, stepping forward in an effort to soothe his father's anger. Can't I do anything right? He asked himself. Now they're fighting because of me.  
  
A shadow fell between himself and his father, causing Gohan to look up. The green-skinned warrior, Pikkon, stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowed. "Goku. That is no way to treat your trainer."  
  
The Saiyan lowered King Kai back to the ground. "What do you want, Pikkon?" Goku asked coldly.  
  
"Many people are wondering why you stopped our match, myself included." Pikkon carefully raised one brow ridge. "Would you care to give an explanation and, if not, at least tell me when you plan on continuing?"  
  
Goku stepped away from King Kai and shook his head. Golden hair fell to black once more as he turned away, staring idly at the wall. "I forfeit the match."  
  
"What?" Pikkon, King Kai, and Gohan all gasped.  
  
"You can't be serious!" Kai shouted.  
  
Goku gave them all a half smile. "I'm afraid so. In fact, I'm throwing the whole tournament. I don't feel like fighting any more."  
  
"Dad... No...." Gohan grabbed his father's arm. "You can't quit! This tournament means everything to you! I could see it in your eyes!"  
  
"That's where you're wrong, Gohan." Goku gently covered Gohan's hand with his own. "My family means more to me than any stupid tournament. And if winning this thing meant I would be ignorant to the plight of both my family and my friends, it's no tournament I want to be in."  
  
Pikkon's stare switched to Gohan. "Is this the son you spoke of?" he asked Goku. The Saiyan nodded wordlessly and the green skinned fighter slowly approached them. Bending over, he stared at Gohan eye to eye.   
  
"This child defeated Cell? His fighting spirit is almost non-existent."  
  
Gohan glared at him. "I'm not a fighter. I beat Cell only because I was the only one left who could. Having power is not enough to make someone a true fighter."  
  
Pikkon's eyes narrowed and he raised his hand, palm outward. Straightening, he wordlessly fired a ki blast the size of a child's ball at the half-Saiyan. Gohan's brow lowered and he silently batted the blast away from himself and his father.  
  
Goku was half in front of his son before the blast even detonated. He gazed at Pikkon in amazed fury as bits of plaster rained down on them from the ceiling. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
Pikkon ignored him. "You are right, Son Gohan. Being a true fighter also requires heart." He bowed slightly. "I revise my judgment." Turning on his heels, the exotic looking fighter began walking away, leaving Goku and the others scratching their heads. Arriving at the partially damaged doorway, he paused.  
  
"I will ask the Grand Kai to halt the match for two Earth days." He told Goku. "That should give you and your son time to catch up and get you back into the fighting spirit."  
  
Goku stared at him a moment before smiling. "Wait up. I'll go with you." Ruffling Gohan's hair as he walked by, the tall Saiyan winked. "I'll be right back, okay?" Gohan nodded and they were gone.  
  
King Kai slowly rose from his prostrate position. "Why I never!" He huffed, dusting himself off. What was Pikkon trying to do, kill me a second time? And what's this about delaying the match? They didn't even consult me!" Kai took a few steps forward before slipping on some rubble and falling back over.  
  
Gohan helped the old trainer to his feet, frowning at King Kai's halo. " I'm sorry you died, King Kai. If only I would have defeated Cell sooner...."  
  
"Bah!" Kai waved him off, straightening his sunglasses. "That was your bumbling father's fault for not being able to think of any other planet but mine to transmit to."  
  
"So I've been told...." Gohan fidgeted nervously for a moment. "It's my fault that the tournament is being halted. I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you always this apologetic?" King Kai asked, exasperated.  
  
Gohan looked at his shoes. "Yeah. Sorry if I'm annoying you. I'll just go stand over here until my dad gets back." The demi-saiyan began to scoot away.  
  
King Kai laughed and clapped him on the back, nearly sending him to the floor. "It's no wonder why your father and Piccolo went through such lengths to protect you. You're a real gem, kid. I'm sorry for being such a grumpy old Kai."  
  
Gohan smiled. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"I'm serious." Kai frowned. "I was a real jerk and let thoughts of winning this tournament cloud my judgment. You see, I watched the whole battle between you and Garlic and deliberately decided not to tell Goku. It was because not being able to help you would have torn Goku up inside, or so I told myself. In reality, I was just being selfish."  
  
Sighing, the blue-skinned trainer kicked at the rubble that tripped him before. "Then again," he muttered. "I never thought that someone as strong as you would allow yourself to be killed so easily. You could have easily deflected that blast." He whirled on Gohan, his dark glasses flashing.   
  
"You regained control at the last second before being hit by Piccolo's special beam cannon." Kai accused.  
  
Silent, Gohan looked away.  
  
***  
  
"Can you tell where they are, Vegeta?" Bulma asked, straining vainly to see through the walls of Capsule Corp. to find Trunks and Goten.  
  
"Yes, though a lot of good it's going to do us." Vegeta growled darkly, pouring himself a cup of coffee.  
  
At the table, Krillin slowly massaged his head, trying to come up with a plan. "What do you mean?" Man, all of this thinking is going to turn my new hair gray, he whined mentally.  
  
Vegeta flopped into the seat across from him and propped his feet up on the table. "I mean, the brats are a good distance away. They have the Dragon radar. We do not. As soon as we got a lock on their position and flew after them, they would already be heading to the next location, leaving us to play tag along."  
  
Krillin's head fell to the table with a thump. "You're right." He moaned. "By the time we caught up to them, they would have already made their wish."  
  
Vegeta swallowed his coffee in one gulp. "Then you had better prepare yourself for battle. Because the instant Gohan returns, we'll have to kill him."   
  
"There has to be another way!" Bulma cried. "Shenron grants two wishes now, can't we use the second wish for something?"  
  
Krillin's head shot up, his eyes glowing. "Bulma, you're a genius! You just gave me an idea."  
  
"And the world trembled in fear," Vegeta muttered.  
  
Krillin ignored the Saiyan's sarcasm as he quickly explained his plan. Standing, his fists clenched in excitement. "This will work! We can get rid of Garlic Jr. and still allow Gohan to be wished back! All we need to do is fly to a place where we know there is a Dragonball and hope the boys haven't got it yet."   
  
Vegeta smirked, eyes brightening. "I know just the place." He tossed his empty cup to the floor, where it shattered. His smile hardened as he stood. "Let's go, Shorty. Your plan had better work, or I'll let you do the honors of telling the mother about how we killed her son, again."  
  
***  
  
Goku strode into the room, unwittingly breaking the tension between his trainer and his son. "The Grand Kai has agreed to delay the tournament. There was a lot of groans from the fans, but they'll deal with it." The Saiyan smirked.   
  
Gohan smiled faintly. "That's great to hear, Dad." King Kai huffed and turned away.  
  
"Oh! And the Grand Kai wants to see you."  
  
"W-what?" the demi-saiyan's eyes widened. "Me?"  
  
King Kai suddenly grinned. "Yes, you, Gohan! Now come on, you don't keep people like the Grand Kai waiting." He said, giving Gohan a helpful push from behind making the boy stumble forward.  
  
They walked back into the arena in silence. Gohan stared around in awe; the stadium was completely devoid of spectators. All that was left was a few disgruntled cleaners, dejectedly going about their jobs.  
  
"They left pretty quickly once they realized nothing was going to happen." Goku said. "I told them to think of it like an intermission or something."  
  
"An intermission I didn't approve of," King Kai grumbled. "The other fighters probably got so angry that they won't come back by the time two whole days are up."  
  
"Don't worry, they'll be back." Goku assured him. "No matter how much the might be complaining, they are probably enjoying the break."  
  
Goku turned to see his son staring at him, a faraway look on his face. "What is it?" The bewildered Saiyan asked. "Do I have something on my face?" He rubbed frantically across his nose, looking cross-eyed at it to find out what Gohan found so captivating.  
  
"Hmmm? Oh!" Gohan stopped in his tracks, blushing. "It's just really good to be able to see you again, Dad. You don't know how much I've missed you." Gohan smiled up at his father, his eyes shining.  
  
Goku's eyes softened and he gently clasped his son's shoulder. "If it's anything like how much I've missed you, I think I have an idea."   
  
"All right, all right! Enough of the sappy father/son moments, please!" King Kai shouted, shoving past the two. "I'm getting a toothache!"   
  
Goku and Gohan looked at each other and laughed, before continuing the walk towards the large dais at the far end of the arena. Gohan swallowed nervously. The Grand Kai sounded like a pretty important job. What could he possibly want to see me for, the half-Saiyan wondered.  
  
As they came closer, a figure could be seen lounging against the high-backed throne. The man bounced his head slightly, causing his long bristly beard to sway back and forth. Spying them, the man grinned and pulled off his headphones. "Hola dudes! What's happening?"  
  
Bowing, Gohan's eye twitched slightly. This is the Grand Kai, he thought incredulously.   
  
/The one and only,/ the Grand Kai answered in his mind. What, don't I look the part? Gohan fell over in surprise. Recovering quickly, he bowed once more.   
  
"S-sorry. I didn't mean to offend you." He stammered. Goku stared at him in confusion while King Kai only smirked.  
  
"Don't worry about it little man; it's cool. I get that all the time." The Grand Kai imperiously adjusted his sunglasses. "People just can't handle the idea of a Grand Kai with style."  
  
"Uh...right...." Gohan laughed weakly.  
  
"Grand Kai," King Kai spoke up quickly. "Before you tell us what it is you wanted, I have a small request."  
  
"Request, eh?" The Grand Kai scratched his mustache thoughtfully.   
  
The blue skinned trained nodded eagerly. "I know we are right in the middle of the tournament, but if you could think it was at all possible, I'd like to see Gohan entered in the competition, under my team, of course." King Kai rubbed his hands together in anticipation.  
  
Gohan stared at him, frozen. Goku shot forward irately. "Why you greedy little-" he shouted, shaking his fist.  
  
"Nope, can't do it. Sorry North Kai." The Grand Kai spoke, sounding very unapologetic.  
  
"But, why?" King Kai whined. Victory...so close.  
  
The Grand Kai hopped down from his throne and held up two fingers. "Two reasons. One, The kid doesn't even want to fight, and even if he did, the whole tournament would be pointless if he entered."  
  
Goku grinned. "Cause he'd win, right?"  
  
"Bingo."  
  
King Kai's shoulders slumped forward dejectedly. "And reason number two?"  
  
"Reason number two is even simpler. Gohan won't be here when the tournament starts back up."  
  
"What?" Goku jerked in surprise. Gohan's brows drew together and he took a step closer to his father.  
  
"Where am I going?"   
  
"Back to Earth, just as soon as your friends finish collecting the Dragonballs so you can be wished back." The Grand Kai stated matter-of-factly. Sliding on his headphones once more, the eccentric old man waved. "Well, that's what I wanted to tell you. Nice to meet ya, kid. Catch you dudes in two days!" Blasting his radio, the Grand Kai made his grand departure, soon disappearing from view.   
  
Goku scratched the back of his head before turning to his son with a grin. "All right! Did you hear that, Gohan? You're going back!"  
  
Gohan's face had turned completely white. "They...can't...." he whispered, swaying. Goku moved into to catch him but the half-Saiyan pushed him away. Stumbling forward, he fell to his knees in front of King Kai.  
  
"You have to talk to them!" he begged desperately. "You have to tell them to stop!"  
  
But King Kai only stared at him like he was crazy. Gohan rested his head against the cold tile floor; his breath coming in sharp gasps as his heart thundered a thousand miles a minute. This can't be happening, he thought. Surely they can't be that...stupid.... Unnoticed, a single tear dropped from his eye to splash onto the ground.  
  
"Gohan?" Goku knelt down worriedly beside his son, his shadow blanketing the demi-saiyan like a protective shield. "What's wrong? Don't you want to go back?"  
  
Gohan shook his head without raising it. "I-I want to go back. Mom must be really upset. And Goten, he must be really mad that I broke my promise to him. Then there's Piccolo and Krillin and even Vegeta, I miss them all." Gohan finally raised his head. "But I can't go back! If I do, they'll all be killed!" The memories of his last battle flashed through Gohan's mind.   
  
/You see, Gohan? Do you see how helpless you are?/ Garlic Jr. taunted in his mind as he created a giant ki blast to throw at Goten and the others. /There is nothing you can do to stop me/ Garlic laughed. /There is nothing anyone can do to stop me! Even now, your Namek friend is preparing to hit us from behind. What a moron, to think that I would actually allow such a pathetic blast to harm me./  
  
Gohan watched Garlic's energy ball grow bigger as if he was trapped behind a wall of impenetrable glass. Any moment now, Garlic Jr would release the blast and that would be the end of his friends. /I just can't let that happen!/ Gohan thought, exerting all his will to break free. /I just can't watch them die!/  
  
Garlic laughing in triumph. "Say goodbye to your friends, Gohan!" he shouted as he began to throw the energy ball. "Watch how easily they die, all because of-"  
  
/Now!/ Screaming, power erupted from Gohan's mental form, shattering the barrier that held him back. Once more, he was in control of his own body.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!"  
  
Gohan clenched his eyes shut as Garlic fought back desperately for control. /I wonder if dying hurts/ he though, just before Piccolo's blast spiraled through his body. Garlic regained control, but it was too late, the damage had been done.  
  
/So you think you've won with that little stunt,/ Garlic hissed. /But you won't stay dead forever. You'll be back, and I'll be waiting for you./ Garlic laughed as his voice faded away, retreating to the safety of his own body in the Dead Zone.  
  
"-won't be caught off guard again. You'll beat Garlic Jr. back to the Dead Zone where he belongs."  
  
Catching the last of his father's words, Gohan jerked back to the present. "No! I'm not strong enough to fight him off."  
  
Goku carefully lifted his son to his feet, staring at him incredulously. "You're the most powerful being in the universe, how can you not be strong enough to beat a villain you have defeated twice before?" Smiling, Goku stared down at his oldest son, confidence flowing out from him like smoke. "I know you can do it."  
  
Gohan looked away, feeling unworthy of his father's praise. "You believed in me before and I let you down." He mumbled.  
  
"What? When?" Goku demanded.  
  
"The Cell Games. It's my fault you died, remember?"  
  
Goku crouched down so that he was face to face with his son. "Look at me," he commanded, tilting up Gohan's chin. "Do you want Piccolo to act like this?"  
  
"Huh?" Gohan blinked in confusion.  
  
"Right now he is going through the exact thing you were after the Cell games. Only in his case, there is no doubt that his actions killed you." Goku spoke, his eyes grave. Gohan looked away, troubled. Smiling slightly, Goku pressed on.  
  
"You weren't like this before. In fact you stopped thinking things like this right after you beat Cell. When did you start having them again?"  
  
Gohan thought, hard. The last few weeks had rushed by in a blur of sleepless nights and painful headaches, ever since the night of his first-that's it! "They started again after I had my first nightmare about killing everyone."  
  
Goku's smiled widened. "The nightmare Garlic planted in your mind?" Gohan nodded. "You see? These aren't your thoughts, they are Garlic's sick creations and you need to forget about them. You were at peace with yourself for once, remember? When the Trunks from the future left to go back to his own time?"  
  
Gohan smiled faintly, closing his eyes. "I was waving goodbye to Trunks, and wishing I could take off that stupid tie that Mom made me wear, when I heard you call my name. I felt your hand on my shoulder and when I turned, I saw your face in the sky. You were happy..." Gohan opened his eyes slowly, a new knowledge glowing within them. "And so was I."  
  
Goku nodded. "You told Pikkon that it took more than power to be a true fighter. And Pikkon agreed, saying you also needed heart. But there is one more thing that a fighter needs; control. And you have more of that than any other person I know." The dark haired Saiyan smiled, grabbing Gohan for a quick hug. "Piccolo was right, you may not be a fighter who thirsts for battle, but you are a fighter that fights when he is needed and will defend those around him even to the death. To me that's not just a fighter, that's a hero."  
  
Tears streaming from his eyes, Gohan stared up at his father lovingly. "Thanks, Dad. I'll make you proud, I promise."  
  
"You already have, Son."  
  
"Ahem!" King Kai coughed. His hands on his hips, the blue skinned trainer glared at the two crossly. "So are you wanting me to contact the others or not?" Gohan met his father's eyes and turned back to King Kai, shaking his head.  
  
"Well great! Then I'm out of here! Any more moments like these and I'll be sick! I swear if I wasn't so blue I'd be green." King Kai muttered as he stalked away.  
  
"King Kai!" Goku called after him.  
  
"What is it now?" Kai shouted back.  
  
Goku smiled. "Can you tell me how long it will before the others collect all seven Dragonballs?"  
  
King Kai paused, searching carefully. After a moment he gasped. "My, they certainly don't waste any time!" He turned to face the two Sons. "They already have five Dragonballs. I'd say you have four hours at most before the Eternal Dragon is called."  
  
Gohan stared at his dad, realizing suddenly how little time they had together. Thinking the same thoughts, Goku smiled sadly before perking up. "Come on, Gohan! The Grand Kai has an enormous pond behind his house. Let's go fishing!"  
  
Gohan grinned. "It'll be just like old times!" he laughed.  
  
Goku winked and grabbed his son, lifting him up onto his shoulders, despite Gohan's protests that he was too old for such treatment. "Let's go!" Goku called, placing two fingers to his forehead. In a flash, they had both disappeared, leaving a fuming King Kai alone in the arena.  
  
"They didn't even invite me." He sulked.  
  
***  
  
It seems Gohan is on his way to being brought back to life. But what about Garlic Jr.? Will he be waiting for him back on Earth, ready to steal his body? What part will everyone else have to play? And where is Piccolo? Find out all this and more in the next Chapter of Dragonball Z.  
  
In the next chapter of DBZ, The balls are gathered and the Dragon is summoned. Gohan has returned! But wait! Garlic hasn't given up yet! It's time for Krillin to put his mysterious plan into action. Let's hope it works. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Chapter 8: The Split. 


	8. Invasion Saga Ch 8: The Split

Title: The Invasion Saga  
Author: AstroKender  
Warnings: Just a hint of mini angst, suprisingly.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Takes place between the Cell and Buu sagas. Gohan centric.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
In the last chapter of Dragonball Z, Gohan found out that the others were going to wish him back to life! After a heartfelt talk with his father, Gohan agreed to be brought back. The time has come to awaken Shenron, the Eternal Dragon, and to also put Krillin's plan into play. But what if it backfires?  
  
  
  
Ch 8- The Split  
  
  
"Trunks, these things are heavy. Why do I have to carry them all?" Goten whined. Sighing, he dropped the sixth ball down his collar. The arms of his blue undershirt were tied together to hold the Dragonballs they had collected. Goten's own arms were poking out from holes cut through later down, making it look like he was wearing some sort of bizarre blue necklace.   
  
"You're heavy too, and I'm packing you around without complaining." Trunks bit back irritably. He was tired and he was hungry. All he wanted to do now was wish Gohan back and then sleep for a week. "Besides, I have to carry my mom's dragon radar." He waved the device under Goten's nose.  
  
A rolling green meadow surrounded the two boys, marked here and there sparingly with a cluster of trees. The sun cast warm light upon them, inviting them to take a nap on the cool blanket of grass below their feet. Shaking off his drowsiness with a yawn, Trunks pushed the button on the Dragon Radar a few times, searching for their last target.  
  
Examining the screen, Trunks smiled. "Only one more left. And it looks like...it's that a way. Northeast." Grabbing Goten's hand he slowly rose into the air. "Let's go!"  
  
Goten looked down at the ground that was dropping down below him. He suddenly had some reservations about their plan. "I don't know, Trunks, maybe we should go back and tell the others what we're doing." He said, his expression troubled.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Trunks exclaimed, craning his head to look down at his friend. "They were the ones fighting Gohan in the first place, what if they don't want Gohan wished back. They might try to stop us."  
  
Goten bit his lip. "You're right. We can't let anyone keep us from wishing my brother back."  
  
"Exactly. Now hang on tight, I want to get this over with." Trunks muttered, blasting forward through the air.  
  
They flew for awhile in relative silence, each aware of what they were about to do and the enormous amount of trouble they could get in. But neither cared. All that mattered was having Gohan back; they could deal with everything else.   
  
"Gee, this place sure does look kinda familiar, don't it Trunks?" Goten asked, peering down at the land below.  
  
Trunks slowed their flight and looked around. "You're right. It's like we've been past here before." Pull out the Dragon Radar, he frowned. "This thing says the Dragonball should be straight ahead, but when I zoom in it's not there."  
  
"Could it be underwater or something?" Goten asked, scratching his head with his free hand. Trunks rolled his eyes.  
  
"No, stupid. It'd still show up if that was the case. Mom's Dragon Radar is programmed to spot any Dragonball up to thirty thousand feet above sea level. If it's on Earth, then this thing should find it."  
  
"Then maybe the Dragonball isn't on Earth." Goten stated matter-of-factly.  
  
Trunks sighed and blasted forward once more. "Try and use your head, Goten." He shouted. "How could a Dragonball get into space...." He trailed off suddenly as a strange object came into view. "Of course," he whispered.  
  
A dark line had appeared in the distance, running perpendicular to the horizon and disappearing high into the clouds above. No wonder they recognized the area! They both had been here, only it had been at night. Shaking his head, Trunks tucked the radar back into his shirt. He didn't need it anymore; he knew exactly where to go.  
  
Goten carefully adjusted the Dragonballs before looking forward. "Huh? Hey Trunks!" he called. "What's that up ahead?"   
  
"Kami's Lookout. That's where the last Dragonball is."  
  
Goten's eyes widened. "That's where Gohan died! I don't wanna go back there!" Goten cried, struggling to free himself from Trunks' iron grip.  
  
"You want your brother back don't you?" Trunks snarled. "You don't have a choice so quit squirming before I accidentally drop you!"  
  
Frowning, Goten obeyed. He really didn't want to go back up there, though. It didn't hold the best of memories and was sure to give Goten nightmares if he ever got the chance to sleep. Unnoticed, the knot tying his sleeves together unraveled and one by one, the Dragonballs fell down to Earth.   
  
Feeling suddenly lighter, Goten looked down. "Oh no!"  
  
"What is it?" Trunks called down.  
  
"I just dropped all the Dragonballs!" Goten wailed.  
  
Trunks halted in midair, leaving both of the boys feeling as though they had gotten whiplash. "You WHAT?" the purple-heard boy yelled.  
  
"It wasn't my fault!" Goten whined.  
  
***  
  
"That's it," Trunks gasped, pulling himself slowly up to the ground of Kami's Lookout. "This is the last time I leave you in charge of anything important."  
  
Goten trailed behind him, grunting from the effort of such a steep climb. "And I told you that it wasn't my fault. So shut up before I punch you!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so afraid," Trunks said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. All his brusqueness vanished, however, as he looked slowly across what was once a beautiful courtyard. What had seemed to be a horrible nightmare in the darkness turning into gruesome reality in the light of day. Trunks repressed a shiver.  
  
Behind him, Goten began to whimper. "I wanna go home," he sniffled.   
  
"Quit being such a baby!" Trunks hissed, while nevertheless edging closer to his friend. Looking around at the rubble surrounding them, he gulped. "How are we ever going to find the Dragonball in this?"  
  
"Do you mean this Dragonball?" A voice uttered off to their right, making both boys jump in fear. Trunks looked over quickly and sighed in relief. "Dad!" His gaze latched onto another figure. "And that short guy with no power."  
  
"My name is Krillin, thank you." The human fighter growled. "What are you teaching this kid, Vegeta?"  
  
"Nothing but the truth." Vegeta stepped over towards his son, twirling the four-star Dragonball in his hand. "So, how many Dragonballs have you gathered?"  
  
Goten answered, his eyes never leaving the ball in Vegeta's hand. "All of them except for that one."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "You want this one, do you?" he asked, throwing the ball up into the air tauntingly. Goten ran up and jumped as high as he could, smiling as his pudgy fingers enclosed over the ball's orange surface. Landing lightly, he held it up to Trunks. "Look! The last Dragonball! Now we can wish my brother back!"  
  
But Trunks wasn't paying any attention; his eyes had never left his father. "What are you doing here, anyway?" he asked suspiciously.   
  
"We're here to make a wish of our own." Vegeta crossed his arms idly. "You don't need both wishes to wish the brat back, do you?"  
  
Trunks tensed. "What are you going to wish for?" he demanded. "Are you going to wish for the Dragon to kill Gohan right after he comes back?"  
  
Goten's features darkened and his fist clenched. Vegeta noticed this and smirked. "And what if we were?"  
  
"Forget it!" Goten screamed. "We'll wish for a hundred cheeseburgers before you even open your mouth!"  
  
"Knock it off, Vegeta." Krillin called out. "Stop giving them a hard time." He looked over to Trunks and Goten and smiled.   
  
"We're here cause we're afraid that Gohan's body is going to be taken over by that bad guy again. If that happens, we are going to wish that he is taken out of Gohan for good."  
  
Nodding, Trunks relaxed. "Let's do it." Standing there for a moment, he scratched his head. "Uh, how do you call the Dragon, anyway?"  
  
"First you need to put the Dragonballs on the ground all together." A new voice explained.   
  
Krillin smiled. "Thanks for taking time from making repairs to help us, Dende."  
  
Dende stepped out of one of the half collapsed domes, his servant, Mr. Popo, trailing behind. "Is there going to be another battle?" the young Namekian asked.  
  
"I hope not, Dende." Krillin frowned.  
  
"Me too!" Popo exclaimed. "I just started repairing the main hall."  
  
Goten coughed loudly and gestured to the ground where the Dragonballs were gathered into a small pile. "Now what?" he asked eagerly.  
  
Dende smiled. "Now, stand back." Lifting his arms, the Guardian of Earth closed his eyes as the others, except for Vegeta, scrambled backwards.   
  
"Arise Shenron!" Dende called out in a voice louder than what his body should have been able to make.  
  
The others watched in amazement as the Eternal Dragon awakened.  
  
***  
  
  
Piccolo wearily opened his eyes, as the sky above him grew dark. Is it night already, he wondered with an odd sort of detachment. The Namekian had not moved from where he had fallen just before dawn. He just lay there, baking in the sun's harsh light, only one arm attached to his body.  
  
Piccolo's brows lowered as his senses slowly came back to him. If the sun had gone down, it would have been the fastest sunset in history. No, something else must be going on. Closing his eyes, Piccolo reached out with his ki. Searching for only a moment, he stiffened.  
  
So. They called the Dragon. "They are going to wish Gohan back," he whispered hoarsely. "Maybe I should just kill myself now. Then I wouldn't have to face him." Piccolo clenched his one remaining fist in anguish.  
  
With great effort, he raised himself into a sitting position. The blood from his shoulder had long dried, caking to his purple gi. His head pounded from being in the sun all day and his body was in desperate need for some water. But Piccolo ignored all these discomforts in favor of gazing off to the east, where he waited with baited breath for the reappearance of Gohan's ki.  
  
"I don't think I could ever show my face to you again, kid." He whispered. "But you deserve an apology at the very least."  
  
Piccolo half-rose to his feet before falling back over, lightheaded and nauseated. Sighing, he shook his head. "Now if I could only find the courage to give that to you."  
  
***  
  
/ YOU WHO HAVE AWAKENED ME, I SHALL GRANT TWO WISHES THAT ARE WITH MY POWER TO FULLFILL. NOW SPEAK. WHAT IS IT YOU WISH?/  
  
Dende stepped forward; his eyes shining with determination as the others held their breaths. "Shenron! I wish for Son Gohan to be brought back to life!"  
  
A long pause followed, with only the sound of their own pounding hearts to break the silence. Curling up around itself, the luminescent dragon nodded.  
  
/ IT SHALL BE DONE./ he spoke, his large red eyes flashing.  
  
***  
  
Gohan surfaced from the cold waters of the Grand Kai's pond, an enormous fish raised triumphantly in his hand. "Dad! I caught another one! Wow, the Grand Kai's fish sure are huge!"  
  
Goku looked over from where he was floating leisurely and smiled. "I think that's the biggest one so far." Gohan grinned with pride and, with a heave, tossed the gigantic goldfish in the pile with the others.  
  
Falling backwards, Gohan floated near his father. "This has been so fun, I almost don't want to go back to the Earth." He sighed.  
  
"Don't say that. You've got your whole life ahead of you, Gohan. There will be plenty of time for you and I to do all sorts of stuff together, once you've finished living it."  
  
Gohan smiled at his father. "You're right. I've never even been to school yet. There are probably all sorts of adventures waiting for me back on earth. Er...once I've finished my homework, that is." At that both father and son broke out in laughter.  
  
The laughter halted when a sixth sense flashed a warning in their minds. His face serious, Goku raised himself from the water and floated over to the bank. "It's time."  
  
Sighing, Gohan nodded and rose from the water as well. Needing something to dispel the tension in the air, he adopted a panicked expression. "Dad! Quick! Throw me my pants!"  
  
"Huh?" Goku blinked.  
  
Gohan hopped wildly from foot to foot, waving his arms frantically. "Hurry! I don't want to be wished back to life in my underwear!" he exclaimed.  
  
Goku burst out laughing before doing as he was told. Gohan quickly shimmied into his pants and pulled his shirt over his head. Fully dressed, he turned back to his father, his expression serious. "I guess this is goodbye for now," he murmured.  
  
"For now," Goku smiled; watching as Gohan's halo slowly disappeared.  
  
"I'll miss you a lot, Dad." Gohan admitted. "If there is anyway you could return to Earth, even for a day...Goten would love to meet you."  
  
"Tell both him and your mom that I give them my love." He smile twisted evilly. "And tell Vegeta I've gotten stronger."  
  
Gohan smiled and shook his head. He could feel himself begin to fade away. Looking up, he stared at his father in anguish. "Dad, I-"  
  
The half-Saiyan vanished before he could finish. But it didn't matter; Goku knew what his oldest offspring was going to say.   
  
"I love you too, son." Goku closed his eyes, smiling sadly to the empty air.   
  
Opening them once more, he looked around the pond vacantly. Catching sight of the pile of fish, he sighed. "I guess I'd better return you back to the water, huh?"  
  
The fishes flopped back their irritated reply.  
  
***  
  
/YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED./ the Dragon intoned.  
  
Eyes wide, Goten looked about the courtyard in confusion. "Where-" Catching sight of a soft yellow glow, he gasped.  
  
The glow brightened momentarily before fading rapidly. In place of the light stood-  
  
"Gohan!" Goten cried happily, running forward.  
  
The newly reborn half-Saiyan blinked in confusion before being bowled over by an over-excited four-year-old. "Hey Goten! I've missed you, kiddo."   
  
Goten latched himself around his brother's neck, laughing and sobbing all at once. "Gohan! It's you! You're really back! Trunks! We did it!"  
  
"All right!" Trunks whooped, jumping into the air in triumph. Dende and Mr. Popo grinned happily at each other.  
  
Vegeta allowed himself a small smile before returning to his piercing stare. Their trial wasn't over with yet. Beside him, Krillin solemnly met his eyes and nodded. Above them, the Eternal Dragon coughed meaningfully.  
  
/WHAT IS YOUR SECOND WISH?/  
  
Everyone suddenly turned to stare at Gohan, who jumped and scratched his head nervously. "Uh.... Is there a problem?"  
  
"You tell me." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. Krillin laughed nervously.  
  
"Maybe we got all worked up for nothing...."  
  
Standing, Gohan felt a spasm of pain strike his mind and he reeled. Clenching his teeth, he looked down at his little brother. "You need to back away, Goten." He hissed.  
  
Goten was immediately on alert. "The bad man's back, isn't he?" his childish voice demanded. "You have to fight him, Gohan!"  
  
Gohan fell to his knees, clutching his head. "I'm...trying."  
  
/SPEAK YOUR SECOND WISH NOW/ the Dragon commanded.  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta screamed back, his eyes glued to the half-Saiyan's struggles. Scowling, the Saiyan Prince could feel sweat beginning to bead across his brow.   
  
Crying out in pain, Gohan writhed on the ground. He could feel his control slipping away again. /I'm not strong enough to hold him off! I told you, Dad!/  
  
/Yes you are! Fight him, Son!/ Goku's voice resounded in his head.  
  
Growling, Gohan rose to his feet. "I won't let you take over my body again!" he cried, blasting straight up into the air. Far enough above the others to keep them safe, Gohan burst into the level beyond Super-Saiyan, and with a roar, let out a massive wave of energy, trying to force Garlic from his mind. The coils of the Eternal Dragon surrounded the space around him as he screamed.  
  
Down below, Vegeta hissed in agitation "Do it now, Krillin!" he ordered.  
  
"Right!" Krillin shouted. Stepping forward, he raised his arms as Dende had done earlier. "Shenron! I wish that Gohan and Garlic Jr. were two separate people again!"  
  
The Dragon's eyes flashed. /IT SHALL BE DONE./  
  
Then the others heard a strangled scream from above, followed by a sickening ripping sound. Moments later, Gohan fell unconscious from the sky to land in the courtyard with an alarming crack. An instant afterward, a second Gohan fell to the ground beside him.  
  
Krillin looked at the two Gohans in horror. "This can't be good...."  
  
"Nice going, Baldy!" Vegeta snarled. "Could you have possibly worded that wish any worse?"   
  
Sweating, Krillin growled back. "Hey! I'm not bald anymore, remember? I have hair!"  
  
"Old habits die hard, I'm afraid." Vegeta crossed his arms, attempting to hide the fear rising within him.  
  
"So do old villains." Krillin whispered, as the two Gohans began to stir.  
  
  
  
Two Gohans? What a predicament! What could this mean for Earth's Special Forces? The tension in the air is thick as the wind gears up for a startling confrontation! This is one event you don't want to miss; the whole universe may be riding on it. Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Dragonball Z!  
  
In the next chapter of Dragonball Z, Garlic is purged from Gohan's mind. But at what a cost! Now possessing a body identical in both looks and strength to Gohan's own, how will this up and coming battle end? The other Z fighters watch on in confusion, unable to tell the two fighters apart. Will Gohan be able to win this battle on his own? Find out in the next chapter of DBZ, Chapter 9: Good versus Evil. 


	9. Invasion Saga Ch 9: Good vs Evil

Title: The Invasion Saga  
Author: AstroKender  
Warnings: Gore.  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Takes place between the Cell and Buu sagas. Gohan centric.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
In the last chapter of Dragonball Z, Gohan returned! There was rejoicing abound as his friends successfully brought the half-Saiyan back to life. The story isn't over yet though; Garlic Jr. wasn't about to give up. But neither were the Z fighters! Using their last wish, they ripped Garlic from Gohan's mind. But their plan backfired when Gohan split in two! The battle of Good and Evil is only beginning.  
  
  
  
Ch 9- Good versus Evil  
  
  
Goten looked frantically from one Gohan to the other. "I have two brothers?" Trunks immediately took a fighting stance beside him. "Of course not, stupid. One of them's got to be a fake."  
  
Biting his lip, Goten scratched his head. "But which one?"  
  
Groaning, Gohan slowly pushed himself to his hands and knees. "Wha-what happened?" he shook his head, trying to dispel the stars streaming across his vision. The last thing he remembered was the horrible sensation of being torn in two....  
  
Rising to his knees, he froze as he came face to face with an identical version of himself, standing only a foot away. The other Gohan smirked down at him maliciously, his muscles bulging with restrained power. Giving the original a wink, the false Gohan was surrounded in a wave of power that bleached his hair gold and caused his eyes to glow an exalting green.  
  
"This body has much power, especially now that I don't have to fight you for control of it." Garlic Jr.'s voice filtered out from between the double's lips. "Finally, I have returned fully to Earth. That pathetic body floating in the Dead Zone is nothing but a memory. I have been reborn!"   
  
His eyes switched from his own clenched fists over to Gohan. "And since I have no need of you any longer, feel free to return to the dead where you belong. In fact, allow me to assist you!" Garlic's fist jutted out, smacking into Gohan's face and sending him careening towards the other Z fighters.  
  
"Gohan!" Goten started to rush forward but was halted by Krillin. Looking down at the image of his friend in fear, he dragged the smaller half-Saiyan away and threw him towards Dende.   
  
"Mr. Popo! Get Dende and the boys out of here!" He shouted. Turning back, he took a hesitant step towards Gohan.  
  
"Don't!" The Super Saiyan Gohan called out. "That's not the real me!"  
  
Krillin took a hasty step backwards, his eyes wide. "Don't listen to him, Krillin." The Gohan on the ground coughed, rising painfully to his feet. Krillin look from one to the other in indecision.  
  
Growling, Vegeta clenched his fists in anger. Something had to be done, and soon! Making his decision, the Saiyan powered up into his Super Saiyan. Even if it meant killing both of them, Vegeta was determined to stop this battle as soon as possible. Picking out the ascended version of Kakkarot's son, Vegeta charged.  
  
Gohan blocked the flurry of punched and kicks, his green eyes wide. "Vegeta! What are you doing?"  
  
Revising his decision, Vegeta paused in his attack and that gave Garlic Jr. all the opportunity he needed to make his move. His fingers extended, the body snatcher shoved his hand completely though the Saiyan Prince's stomach.  
  
"No!" The real Gohan cried out.  
  
Eyes wide, Vegeta stared at his attacker. Coughing up blood, the Saiyan could feel both strength and consciousness fading away. His eyes narrowed as he took one last desperate shot, the ki blast forcing Garlic backwards and caused the hand protruding from his back to slip free. Vegeta collapsed to the stone floor in a heap.  
  
"Shit...." Vegeta gasped. "That lousy trickster severed my spine. Even if I weren't dying, I'd be useless...." With a final cough, the Saiyan slipped into darkness.  
  
"Vegeta!" Gohan and Krillin screamed in unison. His eyes blazing, the real Gohan sped through the air towards his double. "You bastard!" he cried.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks screamed.   
  
The purple haired boy was standing at the far edge of the lookout along with the others; about to mount Mr. Popo's flying carpet. Taking the opportunity as it was given to him, Krillin flashed over to Vegeta's fallen form. Picking the Saiyan up, he flew as quickly as possible over to the group.  
  
Trunks met the human fighter halfway. "Here. Take him and get out of here." Krillin commanded, handing Vegeta's body over. "Dende can heal him but it's too dangerous for you all up here."  
  
Trunks nodded and carefully moved towards the others, his burden heavy in his arms. Krillin spared them all one last glance before rushing back to the fight at hand. Staring at the scene before him, he gasped in despair.  
  
Both Gohans were now powered up to Super Saiyan, making it impossible to tell them apart. Moving with astounding speed, the two mirror images pummeled each other with punches and blasts as they warred for dominance. As far as Krillin could tell, their powers were completely equal. Krillin grit his teeth in helplessness.  
  
One of the Gohans turned and, catching sight of the others' escape attempt laughed darkly. "Do you think I'd let you go that easily?" Knocking his mirror image to the side, he fired a blast at the floating carpet, the explosion casting everyone to the ground.  
  
Despite the urge to check on the others, Krillin blasted forward, his target now plain in his sights. Raising his hands above him, the human warrior summoned all his energy.  
  
"Destructo Disc!" he shouted, hurling the large saw-blade of energy towards the false half-Saiyan. Garlic laughed at the puny attack headed towards him and lifted his arm to bat it aside. But Krillin's blast had distracted him just enough for Gohan to attack. Pulling his hands beside him, the half-Saiyan let loose a wave of energy.  
  
"Kamehameha!"  
  
The two blasts hit the Gohan impostor simultaneously, exploding into a cloud of smoke. Panting, Gohan turned to Krillin and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Grinning, Krillin flashed a peace sign. Gohan's gaze switched to the fallen form of his brother and he stumbled forward. Krillin was about to join him when he spotted a hand appearing through the dissipating cloud of smoke.  
  
"You let down your guard!" Garlic screamed, firing an air-car-sized blast. Gohan began to whirl around, but he was too slow. The blast struck him from behind, hurtling him ,screaming, through the ruined remains of the buildings on Kami's Lookout.  
  
With a shout, Krillin jumped in to attack and was knocked effortlessly aside. Growling Krillin was preparing himself to rise again when he was hit by a similar blast that sent him crashing through the tiles and deep into the Lookout's foundation.  
  
Laughing in triumph, Garlic floated over to the pile of rubble Gohan disappeared into. He was ready as the demi-Saiyan blasted his way out in a rage and quickly grabbed the boy by the throat. Squeezing, Garlic wrenched his hand as hard as he could, eager to hear the telltale sound of a broken neck.  
  
Grabbing Garlic's hand to dull the blow, Gohan nevertheless screamed in agony. His scream was cut off as Garlic squeezed his hand closed even tighter. Darkness began filling the corners of his vision. Desperately, Gohan attempted to elbow his captor away, only to have his arm grabbed and twisted behind him. With a crack, Gohan felt his arm snap.  
  
Garlic relished in the half-Saiyan's gasp of pain, his screams silenced by his double's powerful grip. Grinning, Garlic dropped the boy as if he were a piece of trash and lifted his foot only to slam it into Gohan's chest, hearing even more cracks in answer. Blood spurted from Gohan's mouth as his hair fell to black once more.  
  
"Piccolo...." Gohan breathed out reflexively; calling out to the mentor that had always saved him before.   
  
***  
  
Piccolo's head snapped up in shock. I must have passed out, he thought, gazing at the newly revealed sun. But what woke me?  
  
/Piccolo..../ A weak gasp called in his mind. Closing his eyes, Piccolo felt for his former pupil's ki.   
  
His eyes reopened quickly as he pointed out not one, but two identical ki's; one fading rapidly. Growling, Piccolo shot to his feet, a new arm blasting from the open wound on his shoulder. Jumping into the air, the Namek flew towards the Lookout as fast as he could, one thought pounding through his head.  
  
/Hold on, Gohan. I'm coming./  
  
***  
  
Garlic regarded the broken figure thoughtfully for a moment, before kicking him across the ruined remains of the courtyard. "Not so powerful this time, eh brat?" Another kick sent Gohan nearer to the Lookout's edge. "And your friends are no help to you either. At least, the ones that bothered to show up. What's wrong, is your Piccolo so glad to be rid of you that he didn't bother to see you wished back?"   
  
Garlic tsked mockingly. "It's a shame. He missed his opportunity to see you one last time." Snarling Garlic kicked Gohan again, causing the half-Saiyan's body to slide halfway over the edge of the Lookout. "Don't worry. As soon as I make sure your other friends are dead, I'll track him down."  
  
Garlic knelt down beside Gohan and lifted him up by his shirt. "I'm not going to waste the energy to kill you." He whispered in the dark haired boy's ear. "The fall will do the work for me." The hand released him and, with one final push, Gohan fell off the edge, Garlic's laughter following him toward Earth.  
  
Flitting in and out of consciousness, Gohan tried to manipulate his ki to halt his fall but it was no use, the pain destroyed all his concentration. Through his wind blown vision, Gohan caught sight of Korin Tower hurtling past him; Yajerobi hanging desperately off the balcony in a vain attempt to catch him. But the dark-haired boy was too far away.  
  
/Well what do you know,/ Gohan thought hazily as the ground rushed up to meet him. /I'm coming to visit you again sooner than I thought, Dad./  
  
"Oh no you're not!" A gruff voice growled. Gohan caught a glimpse of a white cape before he was clasped securely between strong, emerald and fuchsia-colored arms.  
  
"Piccolo...." Gohan smiled before passing out.  
  
The Namekian looked down at the tattered form of his best friend before flying upwards to Korin Tower. Spying the two, Yajerobi slumped forward in relief. "Man, I thought he was a goner." The rotund fighter mopped his brow in relief.  
  
Korin quickly appeared at his side and gestured for Piccolo to lay Gohan down in a large chair sitting nearby. "You're going up there, aren't you?" The white cat stated. Piccolo said nothing but Korin had his answer.  
  
"Take care of him," Piccolo ordered hoarsely before taking off into the air once more.  
  
Yajerobi sidled over to peer at the figure in the couch. "More like he'll take care of us, at least once he's healed."  
  
Korin nodded. "I'll go get the senzu beans."  
  
***  
  
Garlic Jr. looked at the destruction around him in triumph. Earth's strongest warriors lay dead or dying around him. With his newly gained power it would be a cinch to destroy the pathetic planet below. All he had to do first was find a spaceship to escape in.   
  
Smirking, he stepped off the edge of the lookout, floating down as gently as a feather. First I'll go see how big of a splatter that brat made when he landed." The look-a-like chuckled.  
  
"You're the one that's going to be splattered, Garlic Jr.!" A voice roared. Garlic looked down just in time to see a fist rise up to meet his face. The force of the blow was so great he was hurled upwards, landing back on top of Kami's Lookout in a heap.  
  
Wiping the blood from his busted lip, Garlic snarled. "If it isn't the Jolly Green Giant." He hissed. "I'm surprised you had the balls to actually hit this face."  
  
"It not the face that counts, it's the heart." Piccolo stared down at him imperiously, his cape fluttering in the breeze. "And yours is as black as ever."  
  
Garlic rose to his feet, grinning. "My heart beats with the waves of Gohan's power now. You have no chance of beating me."  
  
Piccolo snorted and tossed his turban aside, followed quickly by his cape. "On the contrary, it's you that doesn't have a chance. You may have Gohan's power but you don't have his training. Without that, your nothing more than a mindless beast." Piccolo cracked his knuckles. "One that's about to be turned in to a throw rug due to the people you've hurt today."  
  
Garlic smiled lazily and motioned for Piccolo to make the first move. "Why don't you prove to me that you're not all talk?"  
  
"I intend to!" Piccolo screamed, dashing forward. Garlic turned to intercept his fist but at the last minute the Namekian feinted and sent a roundhouse kick across the jaw of the smirking face. Snarling, Piccolo whirled around and shoved the heel of his palm upwards, smashing it into Garlic's nose.   
  
As Garlic's body fell backwards, Piccolo caught it ruthlessly and fired a ki blast point blank at his chest. The shirt he was holding ripped as Gohan's double was thrown backwards. Piccolo surveyed the being before him coldly and popped his neck to loosen it. "Give it up, Garlic breath."  
  
Laughing unevenly, Garlic raised his head. "You just don't get it, do you?" Screaming in rage he allowed Gohan's power to flow around him. "In this body I am unstoppable!" Extending both hands, he released a devastating blast that ripped through both air and ground as it hurtled towards its target. Swearing, Piccolo raised his arms in a futile attempt to block.  
  
"Big Bang Attack!"  
  
Piccolo's eyes widened as the deadly blast was knocked aside. Turning, he stared in wonder at the crumpled figure behind him. Vegeta raised himself on his elbows and nodded, blood trickling between his lips.   
  
Garlic cursed and switched his aim to finish off the crippled Prince but a booted foot quickly knocked it to the side. Panting, Krillin glared at him meaningfully from one open eye before jumping in and continuing his attack with the viciousness of a wounded animal.  
  
Snarling, Garlic blocked the punches that flew towards him. "Don't you people ever die?" he demanded, knocking the human away.  
  
"Sure we do," Krillin grinned, crouching down in preparation for another attack. "We just get wished back."  
  
A small blast struck Garlic Jr. across the face and he stumbled backwards. Turning, he glared daggers at the small half-Saiyan that had dared to fire on him.  
  
"You're not my brother!" Goten shouted. He glared silently at Garlic as Trunks supported him. Together, they both raised their hands and fired multiple blasts towards the impersonator. Garlic batted them aside in growing irritation.  
  
Piccolo shifted slowly to the balls of his feet, his eyes narrowing. "I won't tell you again. Give up."  
  
"You fools! You'll all die!" Garlic roared. A blast arose from him and spread, decimating everything in its path. His eyes turning white, Garlic did not stop until the blast had enveloped the whole Lookout.  
  
***  
  
Gohan jerked awake, gasping. He stared at the unfamiliar ceiling above in confusion as the room shook and heaved around him. His chest hurt horribly and he couldn't move his left arm. And for some reason, Piccolo kept flashing through his mind.  
  
Suddenly, everything clicked into place and Gohan hurriedly rolled of the chair he lay in and stumbled towards the balcony of what refined itself to be Korin's Tower. The others needed his help. Gritting his teeth, he forced his aching body to move faster.  
  
"Now, now. You're not in any shape to go running back to battle like that." Korin admonished, his small body blocking the boy's path. "Hold on for a minute to at least take this senzu bean." He waved the small green object under Gohan's nose.  
  
"Thanks," Gohan said hastily, snatching the bean and taking off into the air. Korin ran after him futilely.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to take that!" he hollered.  
  
"He did take it," Yajerobi muttered from off to the side. "Right up to Kami's Lookout."   
  
Sighing, the white cat shuffled over to stare upwards along with his friend. "That kid is just like his father," he snorted.  
  
Yajerobi looked over at him meaningfully. "And that is exactly what's going to save us."  
  
***  
  
"Well, the sky is back to normal." Bulma whispered as she stared out the kitchen window. "I wonder if the boys made their wish." Resting her elbows on the counter, she propped her chin up forlornly. She hoped everything would turn out all right. If they were forced to kill Gohan again-  
  
Sighing, she shook her head. No matter how many times she called Vegeta a jerk, she knew how much the thought of killing Gohan troubled him. He really was an old softy deep down inside. And Krillin, well, her human friend had never looked so defeated as the way he did that night.  
  
Bulma slapped her hands on the counter resolutely. "No! It's going to work. It has to." She gazed up into the sky hopefully. Dark clouds had begun to gather on the horizon.  
  
The blue haired woman jumped as she heard a faint noise behind her. Spinning around, she sighed in relief. "ChiChi!" You shouldn't be out of bed!"   
  
Goku's widow stepped closer, revealing the dark circles hanging under he eyes. ChiChi had never before looked so worn and Bulma had to remind herself that it was herself that was the older of the two. Wringing her hands together like an old woman, ChiChi stared at Bulma imploringly. "Goten called the Dragon, didn't he?"  
  
Bulma nodded wordlessly and ChiChi grabbed her shoulders. "That means Gohan's coming back, right? My boy's coming back." Hope flickered like fireflies in her dark eyes.  
  
Bulma knew that she should tell the dark haired woman about the possibility that Gohan's body would be taken over again, forcing the other Z fighters to do whatever possible to stop him. She should tell her that the fate of the world was more important than one boy; no matter how well liked he was. Bulma should have told ChiChi all this and more, but she couldn't. She didn't have the heart.  
  
"He'll be back, ChiChi. I'm sure of it."  
  
Outside, it began to rain.  
  
***  
  
Garlic Jr. gazed down at the smoking bodies around him in exultation. None could stand against his new power. None! The evil tyrant stared at his hands in awe. Even after exerting all of that energy, his power was still flowing just below the skin with the force of a tsunami, eager to be released on the denizens of Earth.  
  
A light sprinkling of rain fell; hissing as it touched the hot tiles of the scorched Lookout. Steam rose its skeletal fingers into the air, enveloping the floating citadel in a light haze. Lighting flashed nearby, rising from the ground far below and crackling up to smack into the dark clouds above with a deafening roar of thunder.  
  
Garlic roared his triumph to the heavens in answer, his stolen body slick with rain and glowing with power. Laughing, he rose his arms into the air in challenge. "Not even the Gods would challenge me!" he cried. "I am truly unmatched; the universe is mine to command!"  
  
Thunder sounded again in answer, causing Garlic to miss the word of power screamed from a throat raw with blood and tears.  
  
"MASENKO-HA!"  
  
  
  
The final hour is at hand. Will the world be destroyed or saved? The Z fighters lay cast about like broken dolls, leaving only one figure strong enough to stand up against an evil that has appeared on Earth twice before. As Gohan faces off against Garlic Jr., one question comes to mind: Is three times a charm? Don't miss the next chapter!  
  
In the next Chapter of Dragonball Z, the battle charges towards its final crescendo. But will Fate be with the Earth, or against it? Everyone is giving it their all as the rain comes crashing down. Will the Z Fighters live to see the sun? Find out in the next and final Chapter of Dragonball Z. Chapter 10: Final Elimination. 


	10. Invasion Saga Ch 10: Final Elimination ...

Title: The Invasion Saga  
Author: AstroKender  
Warnings: A bit more gore, a bit more sap, and the finale. Thanks for reading!  
Spoilers: None.  
Notes: Takes place between the Cell and Buu sagas. Gohan centric.  
Feedback: Welcome. Please review  
Disclaimers: DBZ belongs to Akira Toriyama and Funimation. This fic is for entertainment purposes and is not in any way meant for profit. Don't sue me.  
  
  
  
In the last chapter of Dragonball Z, The battle raged savage and bloody as Garlic Jr. warred with the scattered handful of Z fighters that were determined to stop him. The first half of the skirmish left no warrior unscathed. Now round two has begun and only two fighters are standing. Garlic Jr....and Gohan. Who will win in the gruesome clash of identical powers? The final chapter is at hand.  
  
  
Ch 10- Final Elimination  
  
  
"MASENKO-HA!" Gohan cried, his golden hair phosphorescent against the backdrop of the dark sky. With a blaring roar, the special move learned from Piccolo flew rapidly towards the unsuspecting Garlic Jr.  
  
"Wha--?" Garlic shrieked as the explosion overpowered him. Screaming, Gohan's duplicate was sent flying through the air and out of Gohan's range of vision.  
  
Gohan staggered across the courtyard, knowing he didn't have much time until the enraged Garlic returned. Falling down next to the crumpled form of Dende, he carefully placed the senzu bean he had taken from Korin between the diminutive guardian's lips. Gohan kept one eye nervously on the sky as he waited for the god to awaken.  
  
"Go-gohan?" Dende blinked.  
  
"Dende," the half-Saiyan smiled grimly. "How are you feeling?"  
  
The Namekian rose gingerly, expecting to be assaulted by pain. When nothing of the sort occurred, he jumped to his feet. "I feel fine."  
  
"Good." Gohan nodded. "You have to move quick; the others need your healing powers." His gaze shifted to Vegeta's motionless form nearby. "I don't think they have much time left." He coughed, blood flecking his lips.  
  
Dende's eyes widened and he stepped forward. "You're hurt too. Let me heal you." He started to raise his hands.  
  
Gohan pushed him away as he saw a condensed blaze of light shoot forward from the horizon. "No time. Heal the others and get them out of here. I'm counting on you." He added, before taking off into the air. Dende watched fearfully as both he and the glowing light vanished into the clouds.  
  
Swallowing hard, the Namekian hurried towards Vegeta. Placing his hands over the open wound through Vegeta's back, Dende closed his eyes and concentrated, causing a pale but radiant light to surround both he and the fallen prince. A few minutes later he was rewarded with a hardy groan.  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes and leapt to his feet. "What happened?" he demanded. "Where is Garlic?"   
  
"I don't have time to explain, I have to heal the others."  
  
Vegeta snarled as he watched the Guardian of Earth step quickly over to the next body. Feeling a huge surge of ki from above, his eyes narrowed. "The battle is still going on," he murmured. Clenching his fists, he jerked his attention away and searched the area for the wounded.   
  
In the process of healing Goten, Dende jerked in surprise as the bruised bodies of Trunks and Mr. Popo were dropped before him. Finishing with the youngest boy, the Namekian quickly switched his attention to the others.  
  
Mr. Popo sat up, gazing around in confusion. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and then towards the sky above, where crashes of lightning and power intertwined in a thunderous cadence. Dende helped Popo to his feet.  
  
"You must get the children away. Take them to Korin Tower if you wish but you must do so swiftly, before the battle returns here."   
  
Mr. Popo's lower lip trembled. "But what about you?" Dende shook his head.  
  
"I will not abandon this place. And besides, there are those who still need healed." He gestured to where Vegeta was dragging Krillin's bloody form forward.  
  
Popo nodded and, grabbing the two protesting youths, ran to the brim of the Lookout and hopped over. Sighing, Dende wiped the rain from his brow and moved to heal his human friend. Raising his eyes to the impatient Vegeta, he frowned.  
  
"Gohan looked to be badly injured. I'm not exactly sure what happened but he must have given me a senzu bean instead of taking it himself." The Guardian looked down to where the newly healed Krillin was beginning to stir. "He flew up to confront Garlic before I had the chance to heal him."  
  
"That means he doesn't have a chance of winning without help." Piccolo growled, rising slowly into the air from a cluster of debris. The Namekian lifted his hand to slowly wipe the blood away from a gash on his cheek. Meeting Vegeta's eyes, he nodded gravely. In answer, Vegeta flashed into his Super Saiyan form.  
  
Dende rose to his feet but Piccolo waved him away before he even opened his mouth. "I'm not hurt that badly. We're going up to help Gohan. If you're going to stay here, I suggest you find some cover."  
  
"Wait up!" Krillin rose carefully to his hands and knees. "I'm going too!"  
  
"You'll only get slaughtered." Vegeta barked out as he rose into the air. "Make yourself useful and protect the small fry there. If any of us die it will be comforting to know we can be brought back." The two warriors arced swiftly up and into the clouds, leaving Krillin behind, cursing.  
  
***  
  
"You're rushing towards death fighting me," Garlic Jr. hissed as he faced off with his twin likeness. "Be prepared to suffer an eternity of torment!"  
  
"What?" Gohan smirked, trying not to show how truly injured he was. "Are you going to open up the Dead Zone again? That trick worked so well for you before."  
  
"You dare mock me?" Garlic's eyes blazed as ribbons of lightning rushed towards him, surrounding his body in a glowing ball of crackling flame.  
  
Watching him, Gohan fought to catch his breath. He could feel one of his lungs being slowly filled with blood from where it had been punctured by a shattered rib. His left arm hung useless at his side just as it had in his fight with Cell. The old wound roared with pain at being broken anew. Gritting his teeth, Gohan tried to at least move his fingers but to no avail. The possibility was there that he would never have full use of his arm again.  
  
/But I have to survive to worry about that./ Gohan thought frantically, as Garlic deadly gaze pierced through him.   
  
Grinning, Garlic disappeared, leaving Gohan blinking away the afterimages the lightning around him produced. On guard, he was nevertheless unprepared for the fist that appeared out of nowhere and crashed into his jaw. Gohan's head snapped backwards and Garlic swooped down after him, landing a ferocious kick right across the half-Saiyan's injured arm. Crying out in pain, Gohan dropped through the air a few yards before jerking himself to a halt.  
  
"What's the matter?" Garlic taunted. "Did I hit a tender spot?"  
  
Gohan clutched his broken arm, seething. He had to find a way to turn the fight around and fast. Closing his eyes, he pictured the scene that had greeted him when he reached the top of the Lookout. His friends lying around lifelessly, their bodies broken and torn. Growling, his eyes shot open, blazing with cold fury.  
  
"You...made a big...mistake...hurting...my friends." Gohan gasped out past the thick liquid rising in his throat. Garlic's grin widened.  
  
"Oh really? So sorry about that, especially when I think I might have killed one of the little ones."  
  
"You-" Gohan choked. A red haze washed over his eyes as Garlic's figure blurred in his vision. "You monster!"  
  
Charging forward, he attacked his double with a myriad of punches, kicks, and ki blasts. A dark elation filled him as every blow struck flesh and with a savage cry, he hurled himself at Garlic, grabbing him in a death-grip. Grinning fiercely at the look of shock that washed over the parody of his own face; Gohan blasted them both downward with lightning speed.  
  
Piccolo and Vegeta halted in surprise as two entwined golden-haired fighters shot past them and back down towards Kami's Lookout. "What the blazes?" Vegeta swore as the backwash of power hit him like a physical blow.  
  
"Come on," Piccolo growled as hi deftly switched directions, turning back to follow the two Gohans' mad descent.  
  
They arrived back down to get a bird's eye view of a mammoth new crater punched into the center of the Lookout's courtyard. The two landed off to the side, surveying the wreckage. Piccolo watched as a tattered figure struggled to his feet from the center of the crater. Spying them, the figure stumbled forward.  
  
"Vegeta! Piccolo! Quick; he's trying to kill me!"  
  
"You're damn right I am." Came a growl off to the right as the second figure landed near Krillin and Dende. Vegeta look from one to the other before breaking into humorless laughter.  
  
"You think you can fool me twice?" Vegeta roared. His face twisted with fury, the Saiyan flew towards the figure to the right before swerving at the last minute and raising his hands towards the boy inside the crater.  
  
"Final Flash!"  
  
Krillin jumped up and stood next to the Gohan nearest him. "Kamehameha!" He screamed, adding his blast towards the same destination as Vegeta's own.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo called out.  
  
With a scream, the figure in the crater disappeared in a fiery explosion. Smoke billowed up into the sky and was quickly ripped away by the storms harsh winds. Gohan watched the blaze burn merrily for a moment, before falling to his knees. The others soon landed next to him.   
  
Gohan put his hands on his thighs in an effort to keep himself upright. "How could you tell us apart?" he asked Vegeta.  
  
Powering down, Vegeta smirked. "Simple. I just aimed for the ugly one."  
  
Gohan stared up at him in shock and Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Dende told him that you were badly injured. Despite the new hole in the ground, the other Gohan looked barely scratched." The Namekian explained.  
  
Gohan shook his head, repressing a shiver. All of them were soaked to the bone by the freezing rain. Noticing the movement, Piccolo frowned. "Let's get you healed and down to Korin Tower before you catch pneumonia."  
  
"Bah," Vegeta muttered. "No Saiyan worth his tail would allow himself to fall victim to some stupid cold." Nevertheless, he carefully helped Gohan to his feet.  
  
Dende ran forward and grabbed the half-Saiyan by the hand. "Will you let me heal you now, Gohan?" Gohan smiled weakly.  
  
"Yeah, Dende. Heal away."  
  
Head snapping up, Gohan pushed the little Namekian away just as a beam of energy struck him through the side, right where the guardian was standing seconds before. Cursing, Gohan fell face first onto the wet tiles below.  
  
"You stupid fool!" A bloody Garlic Jr. staggered forward. "You're dead!" A second deadly beam of ki shot from his hand and towards Gohan's prone form. Throwing himself in front of the blast, Piccolo blocked it with a snarl.  
  
With a bellow of anger, Vegeta shot towards Garlic, followed closely by Piccolo and Krillin. The three fighters attacked in unison and were thrown backwards as Garlic's ki flared up around him. Cackling, multiple bursts of ki shot from his body, homing onto the triad of fighters with lethal accuracy.  
  
Krillin was flung back towards where Gohan lay. Groaning, the human crawled over to his friend, shaking him. "Come on, Bro. We need you."  
  
Vegeta crashed into a crumbling wall and instantly jerked himself free; headed towards Garlic Jr. once more. Swooping up above his target, Vegeta called his ki forward. "Rapid Fire!" He screamed, firing shot after shot down on Garlic's head.   
  
The blasts were easily deflected off of Garlic's invisible shield of power and the body snatcher hurled his own blast upwards, striking Vegeta in the chest and throwing him far up into the clouds. Turning, Garlic fired a beam of energy at Piccolo, who had come in to attack from the side. Swearing, the Namekian dodged the blast and pulled back, regrouping.  
  
"Damn you!" Vegeta plummeted from the sky and into Garlic, sending them both into the ground. With a cry of rage, Garlic flung the Saiyan Prince away. Vegeta crashed into Piccolo and together they skidded across the ground not far from Dende's crouched and frightened form.  
  
Clutching his bleeding side, Gohan rolled painfully onto his back. "We're never going to win...." He coughed. "He's immortal, remember?" his eyes slid closed as his breath came in ragged gasps.   
  
Krillin stared him for a moment before laying his head on the wet stone in defeat. "Damn it...."  
  
/You're wrong./ A voice in Gohan's head intoned.   
  
"Father?" Gohan whispered. Krillin raised his head in alarm, fearing that his friend was dying all over again.  
  
/Garlic Jr.'s soul is sealed inside a mortal body now./ Goku's voice thundered in his son's skull. /He can die!/  
  
Krillin jumped up as Gohan's body floated up into the air and shifted upright. His eyes met Garlic's across the distance and his one working fist clenched.   
  
It's just like in the battle with Cell, Gohan thought. Where my worst enemy wasn't Cell himself, but the fear of my own powers. But this area is much smaller than the deserted land of the Cell Games. Kami's Lookout might not survive.  
  
Turning his head, he stared at the battered forms of his friends. It doesn't matter, he thought. I have to stop Garlic no matter what. No one else must suffer because of the powers he stole from me! I won't let him hurt anyone else!  
  
Krillin stumbled backwards as a wave of power enveloped the half-Saiyan. The storm above intensified as Gohan attracted its energy like a lightning rod. The Human fighter cried out in horror as a gigantic thunderbolt crashed into Gohan's body. The shock threw Krillin a few meters away, where he lay, stunned and momentarily blind.  
  
Vegeta rose up to his elbows as he stared at the apparition before him. Sparks danced crazily around Gohan's body as he stood in the center of a blackened scorch-mark on the courtyard's tiled floor. His blond hair stuck straight up into the air and crackled with static electricity. For the second time in his life, Vegeta stared at the form of an Ascended Super Saiyan.   
  
Cold green eyes gazed dispassionately at Garlic's surprised face as the one working hand slid smoothly backwards. Gohan's voice thundered mysteriously loud through the wailing of the storm above. "KA-ME...."   
  
Shaking his head, Piccolo rose quickly to his feet, Vegeta only a few seconds behind. Gohan's eyes met Piccolo's as he passed along a silent message. Growling in helplessness, Piccolo turned away.  
  
"Vegeta! We've got to get out of here, now!"  
  
"HA-ME...."   
  
Vegeta nodded swiftly. "You grab the green bean and I'll get Shorty." He ordered as he jumped into action, not waiting to see if Piccolo obeyed.  
  
Flashing over to Krillin, he picked the groaning fighter up by the collar and flew off the Lookout, trying to get as far away as possible. Piccolo quickly picked Dende up and, with one final look at Gohan's glowing form, quickly followed suit.  
  
"HAAAAAAAAA!" Gohan screamed, letting loose a wave of energy that rivaled the one that erupted during the fight with Cell.   
  
The blast tore its way through the debris separating it from its target, totally disintegrating anything in its path. Garlic stared at his oncoming death in horror. "No! It can't be! I cannot die!" He raised his hands uselessly.  
  
"We all die, Garlic." Gohan shouted. "It's time you took your turn!"  
  
The blast hit Garlic Jr. and detonated, vaporizing him along with half of Kami's Lookout.  
  
***   
  
"I told you to let me go!" Goten screamed, biting down hard on the arm that held him. Yajerobi jerked back with a yelp, releasing his charge.  
  
Free, the small half-Saiyan rushed towards the balcony, regardless of the fact he didn't know how to fly. At that moment a devastating shock wave hit the tower and sent everyone in it tumbling to the floor. Hissing in pain, Goten covered his head as bits of plaster began raining down. "Brother!" he cried.  
  
Darting past Mr. Popo, Trunks bent and hauled his friend to his feet. "Let's go!" he cried, launching them both into the air.  
  
"Hey you brats! Stop!" Yajerobi screamed, running after them.  
  
"Let them go." Korin ordered.  
  
Yajerobi stared at him like he had suddenly grown two heads and had begun to bark. "Say what?"  
  
"It's over."  
  
***  
  
Gohan opened his eyes, the world slowly swimming into focus. Four heads came immediately into view.  
  
"Thank goodness," Dende exclaimed, lowering his hands from above the half-Saiyan's body. "We thought we lost you!"  
  
"Again." Krillin supplied helpfully before grabbing Gohan in a bone-crushing hug. Laughing, Gohan lifted two fully functioning arms to clasp his friend back. Once again, Dende's powers worked miracles.   
  
"Get your dirty hands off him, Shorty." Vegeta growled, kicking Krillin away. Crouching down, the Saiyan Prince glared into Gohan's dark eyes. "Don't you ever pretend to be dead again!" he ordered.  
  
Gohan blinked at him in confusion. "Wha--?"  
  
Snorting, Vegeta rose and stalked away, fuming silently. Piccolo gazed thoughtfully down at Gohan, as if trying to memorize his ever feature. "We really thought you were dead. You had lost so much blood...and you weren't breathing." Piccolo's brows furrowed at the memory.  
  
"But Dende here wouldn't give up on you." Krillin growled, winking at the blushing Guardian. Gohan smiled.  
  
"Thank you all." He whispered.  
  
Dende lifted himself to his feet. "It is you who needs to be thanked, Gohan. Because of you Garlic Jr. is finally dead."  
  
Gohan looked at the devastation around him, unable to believe that it was finally over. Kami's Lookout was unrecognizable, what little that remained. Gohan picked a fragment of stone up and shook his head. "I'm so sorry for destroying your home, Dende. If it wasn't for my powers-"  
  
"Gaaaaarrr! Damn it!" Vegeta screamed, striding over and slapping Gohan across the face.  
  
"What do you want, kid? Pity? A time will come when people will stop consoling you and start agreeing with you. If you keep insisting it's all your fault people will believe it. Your actions cannot be reversed so get over it! Stop living in the past and look towards the future for Kami's sake! You're still a friggen child! Act like it!"  
  
"But-" Gohan stammered, clutching his bruised cheek.  
  
"Stop being so damn weak! You are a Saiyan! Power comes with responsibility and with greater power comes even greater responsibility. You can't go around second-guessing all of your actions; you have to stand behind them, knowing that you did the best that you could at the time, And that you made everyone around you very proud." Vegeta's hand rested on Gohan's head for a moment, so briefly that the half-saiyan might well have imagined it. Flustered, Vegeta turned away just as Goten and Trunks landed before him.  
  
"Dad!" Trunks called out, waving. His eyes widening, the purple haired youth surveyed his surroundings. "Wow! This place got trashed!"   
  
Goten rushed past him and into his brother's arms. "I knew you'd be all right!" Gohan grinned and tousled his hair. "Thanks to you, Kiddo. You helped wish me back."  
  
Goten beamed with pride. Looking up, Gohan noticed Piccolo walking away. "Can you give me a second, Goten?" His little brother nodded and Gohan gently sat him down, before rushing off after his green friend.  
  
"Piccolo!" he called out, grabbing the Namekian's arm. "Why are you leaving?"  
  
"Don't touch me!" Piccolo jerked away, leaving Gohan staring at him, stunned.  
  
"Piccolo?" he whispered.  
  
Piccolo clenched his fists tight enough to drawl blood. "Why are you even talking to me?" he demanded. "I killed you! I deliberately blasted a damn hole through your heart!" The Namekian began to shake. "You shouldn't even want to look at me."  
  
Gohan stared at his best friend for a long moment before smiling ruefully. "I think we both need to take Vegeta's advice." Piccolo turned towards him questioningly.  
  
"Life's just too short to worry about the mistakes we might have made in the past. We have our whole futures to look forward to." Gohan reached over and slowly clasped Piccolo's hand. "And my future wouldn't be much to look forward to with out you in it, Mr. Piccolo."  
  
Piccolo stared in wonder at the pale hand enclosing his own. Raising his head, he smiled faintly. Above them, an echoing gagging sound was heard.  
  
/I swear Goku, your son is entirely too mushy!/ The ghostly voice of King Kai exclaimed.  
  
/Aww...King Kai! Why'd you have to go and interrupt them?/ Goku's whining voice echoed in their heads. /I think they were going to kiss!/ A faint sound of crunching popcorn could be heard.  
  
"WHAT?" Piccolo yelled. "I swear Son, if your weren't already dead, I'd kill you!"   
  
"Kakkarot?" Vegeta called from a distance. "Where?"  
  
The Lookout erupted in tumult as everyone began speaking at once. Smiling, Gohan turned his face towards the faint rays of sunlight poking through the clouds. Yes, the future looked bright, indeed.  
  
***  
  
And so the last chapter draws to a close, not with and ending, but with a beginning. 


End file.
